Papel
by Jiyuu Akabane
Summary: Ranma y Akane se han distanciado después de terminar el instituto, sorpresivamente Ranma había logrado obtener un boleto a China y sin mirar atrás el muchacho se fue en busca de su cura Akane... Akane aprendió a superarlo, con el paso del tiempo Ranma era nada más que un compañero, un recuerdo antiguo
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. Todos los derechos reservados

**Prólogo**

La vida en Nerima se había vuelto pacífica después de que Ranma se marchara. Los destrozos y situaciones hilarantes se habían reducido a la nada sin el muchacho de la trenza por los alrededores

Irónicamente la pequeña ciudad tenía ahora un aura de pacifidad que abrumaba, ni siquiera ocurrían eventos fuera de lo común como la aparición de un panda peleando contra una pelirroja bajo la lluvia

No. Ahora sólo existía el día con día incluso para ella, la joven de orbes marrones y cabello corto azulado, haciendo énfasis en la palabra joven que ya le quedaba un poco pequeña con sus veintisiete años de edad, y es que a pesar de tener una vida estable ya, ser líder del Dojo Tendo, trabajar arduamente para mantener la casa incluido uno que otro capricho de sus sobrinos y varios amoríos bien parecidos. Nunca imaginó que sus días se volverían un torbellino de emociones estrambóticas al toparse de nuevo con el causante de su despecho en la adolescencia

Pues Ranma Saotome había devuelto su pasado con más fuerza que antes. El chico de la cabellera negra estaba plantado frente a ella con un ramo de rosas blancas proponiéndole muy específicamente que fuera su novia. Él, también a punto de sobrepasar la barrera de los veintisiete recordaba como hace diez años llegó al dojo Tendo como prometido de Akane

Habiendo renegado durante dos años el amor que celosamente guardaba por la joven artista marcial y pasó otros ocho desmenuzando los mismos hasta tener la certeza de volver para hacerla su esposa, pero no esperaba encontrarse con un par de ojos simples al mirarlo

Sin ningún brillo en especial para con el, observandolos como si de un desconocido de tratase, tras unos meses de su reencuentro había tenido el impulso más idiota de confesarle su amor a alguien que evidentemente... No correspondía positivamente

—¿Akane? Dime algo, por favor no te quedes callada— se acercó unos pasos, despacio. Como si al hacerlo abruptamente ella se fuera a marchar —¿Quieres... Ser mi novia?

—¿Estás bromeando?— Los dichos de la "pequeña" Tendo jamás habían sido tan destructivos como ahora. Ni un solo insulto pudiera haber tenido este efecto que en Ranma provocó un hecatombe

Entonces supo que no. No había válido la pena volver a ser normal, no si había perdido lo más importante para él. Sobre su virilidad y orgullo masculino se encontraba Akane, sobre él mismo en ocasiones. Sin embargo al perderla ¿Había algo que valiera la pena?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Papel**

**Capítulo 1**

Por primera vez en su vida le hubiera gustado empezar el día sin alguna mala palabra, pero ahí estaban sus estúpidos manos libres jodiendose del cable y dejando sin audio a una ridícula bocina miniatura y para variar la que se oía mejor —Mierda...—

—¡Tía Akane!— de pronto todo pensamiento negativo fue sustituido por la alegría que solo sus sobrinos podían darle

—Aira, mi princesa. Es un milagro que visites a tu tía— los ojos de la niña y la aludida mayor chocaron en un encuentro del marrón con avellana —¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Muy bien tía! ¡Mamá va a llevarnos al parque de diversiones!- la entusiasta niña saltaba sosteniendo las manos de Akane haciendo que se moviera también —¡Vine para invitarte!— anunció alegre

—Y para que dejes un poco de lado todos los pendientes de tu día, por una vez no está mal divertirte Akane— Kasumi entraba por la puerta de la casa Tendo con su sonrisa característica

—Hola Kasumi, me alegra que vinieras— la hija menor de Soun levantó en brazos a su sobrina acercándose a la mayor —Claro que voy a ir con ustedes, solo tomaré mi bolso y nos iremos ¿Está bien?

—¡Yeih!— Celebró Aira elevando sus manos —Vamos tía, hay una nueva rueda de la fortuna en el parque. Es más grande que la anterior

Las tres salieron tranquilamente de la casa encontrando a Tofu esperando por ellas con el pequeño hijo del matrimonio Ono —Hola doctor Tofu ¿Cómo se encuentra?— Akane saludó al médico que desde hacía tiempo formaba parte de su familia. Siete años, los mismos que tenía Aira su pequeña sobrina

—¡Tía¡— otro torbellino corrió para abrazar las piernas de Akane de manera efusiva

—Hola terrón ¿Cómo has estado?— Inquirió al niño castaño quién respondía al nombre de Yuno

—Hola Akane, mejor no puedo estar ¿Dime cómo van las cosas para tí?— Tofu se acercó despacio con las manos en los bolsillos. El galeno que antes fuera su primer amor se había convertido en su cuñado y eso a la joven no le sorprendía, siempre supo que para él no existían otros ojos que no fueran de Kasumi, tuvo que aceptarlo cuando Ranma la hizo darse cuenta

_Ranma... _

—Muy bien, el Dojo tiene más aprendices esta temporada de vacaciones— Contaba bajando a su sobrina, después de haber hecho publicidad aquí y allá sobre clases de combate libre, el Dojo se llenaba de niños cada verano —Hay buenos chicos, son hábiles

—Me alegra saber que el Dojo nuevamente está en funcionamiento, quizá Yuno pueda venir a clases cuando cumpla los cinco años

—Mi terrón siempre será bienvenido, incluso pude venir a clases desde mañana— consintió alegremente aplastando con suavidad las mejillas del niño —Pronto debería aprender el estilo libre de la familia

La modernidad había golpeado Nerima con fuerza, todo lo que suponía la pacífica ciudad ahora se veía ataviada por edificios altos y negocios mucho más grandes

Pero el Dojo había seguido igual que antes, la madera pulida de la duela recibía a los aprendices en la época soleada del año, la disciplina era importante en la vida de los japoneses y eso era algo que Akane agradecía con creces pues los padres veían con buenos ojos a sus clases como un medio para formar el carácter

—Vámonos, llegaremos tarde al parque— Aira tenía tanta energía que contagiaba sus ganas con todo el mundo. Tomando a Akane de las manos la guió hasta el coche de su padre —Tenemos que pasar por la tía Nabiki y Yoko

El auto de Tofu arrancó llevándose consigo a su familia y cuñada, desde que se había casado con Kasumi no era común que se reunieran tan seguido. Sin embargo esta vez no quería dejar a Akane en casa, no estando sola, necesitaba llevarla con todos para evitar que Ranma se encontrara con la joven, quería evitarle un mal rato a ambos. Pues apenas la semana pasada recibió una postal de China por parte del azabache anunciando su regreso

Sorpresivamente a Tofu no le cayó en gracia la venida de Ranma, tras ver a Akane casi terminar todas sus lágrimas causadas por su partida sin explicaciones le costaba confiar en él o las razones por las que volvía. Además la peliazul era pretendida por un aprendiz del galeno, un chico que había estudiado medicina en Shibuya y ahora trabajaba en la clínica con su cuñado

—Akane, he invitado a Kotaro, espero que no te moleste— informó dando vuelta a la derecha para luego estacionarse en una residencia. El joven esperaba en la acera con una gran sonrisa y cuando el vehículo se hubo estacionado saludó enérgicamente

—Hola, buenos días— Su voz grave era atractiva por si sola, el muchacho poseía unos ojos negros profundos y una cabellera marrón destacando por sobre su altura de un metro con sesenta y siete centímetros —Espero que mi compañia no los moleste— se rascó la nuca con timidez intentando no ver a Akane directamente

Las mejillas de ella adoptaron un color rojo leve, sonriendo bobamente. Sabía que le gustaba al chico pero no se atrevía a ir por más, no era la primera vez que tenía novio y ni por asomo se trataba de antipatía sino todo lo contrario. Con él sentía un calorcito expandirse por su pecho, llenando de felicidad cada vez que lo veía acercarse o al estar con él

Sin embargo un miedo del que ignoraba ser presa le impedía aventurarse a amar nuevamente ya que, a pesar de haber tenido novios anteriormente, ninguno era duradero o la hacía sentir plena. Si, si había disfrutado de sus relaciones por escasas y cortas que fueran pero al final de todas siempre se sentía igual solamente un poco de tristeza la invadía pero no afectaba su forma de ver la vida

_Ya no_

Después de asumir sola el cargo al frente del Dojo tuvo que sacarlo adelante por sus medios. Nabiki había invertido al principio para reparar y darle mantenimiento a los edificios, sin embargo Akane le pagó cada centavo a su hermana mayor, quizá por el orgullo de peleadora que tenía inmiscuido prefería sobrellevar la Academia Tendo ella misma, entonces no le quedó tiempo ni siquiera para el despecho

—¿Puedo entrar?— Preguntó poniendo sus manos en la manija de la puerta

—Claro que si— Akane se movió un asiento quedando entre Aira y Kotaro —H-Hola Akane— la saludó suavemente, aterciopelando cada sílaba de su nombre —¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, gracias— sonrió hundiéndose tiernamente en sus hombros sintiendo una ligera pena de que la viera tan directamente

—Me... Me alegro— Kotaro elevó su sonrisa aún más acomodandose en el asiento

—Bien es hora de irnos, el parque de diversiones y Nabiki nos esperan— Kasumi llevaba a Yuno en las piernas mientras miraba de soslayo a su hermanita, intentando no ser tan obvia en su felicidad

Al llegar al parque Nabiki estaba ya con las entradas en la mano tecleando algo en su celular, al ser una importante ejecutiva en la empresa de su esposo a veces le era imposible despegarse de su trabajo

Pero era una oportunidad de oro, al saber que Ranma regresaba de su larga ausencia le hacia querer saber qué haría al ver a su hermana nuevamente, Ono le había comunicado amablemente sobre la noticia sin dudarlo ya que Nabiki era experta en jugarretas y juegos a su conveniencia, si podía convencerla de que Ranma no se encontrara con Akane esto no ocurriría

Podía decidir tan directamente sobre las decisiones de los demás sin que lo notaran al menos, sus sutiles formas de convencer resultaban acertadas para cualquier persona con carácter débil y poca convicción —Llegan dos minutos tarde, tan poco profesional— Bromeó soltando la mano de su hija Yoko quien corrió al encuentro de sus primos y tíos

—Es una cita para divertirnos Nabiki, no seas tan dura— Kasumi besó suavemente la mejilla de su sobrina —Hola Yoko, cada día estás más alta, mírate— Aira bajó del coche en un salto con ayuda de Kotaro, eran buenos amigos ya que lo conocía desde que llegó a Nerima como aprendiz de su papá

—Una cita con horario es una cita Kasumi, es algo que no se puede evitar— a pesar de llevar ropa deportiva la joven castaña era alguien siempre destacable por su porte y aura imponente

—Buenos días señora Kuno, es bueno verla— El muchacho ojinegro hizo una leve reverencia

—Kotaro, te miras bien. Me alegra que estés aquí— Así podía ver el mundo arder. O al menos a Ranma

La excursión que empezó con cuatro personas se había vuelto más numerosa y animada sobre todo por los infantes que ansiaban poder disfrutar del parque, a prisa se formaron impacientes por entrar y correr a cuantos juegos pudieran. Al final llegó su turno para pasar por la taquilla e ingresar nuevamente a las atracciones mecánicas sin descanso

Mientras los adultos se relajaban con un helado en esa soleada tarde los niños jugaban en la piscina de pelotas. La mediana de las Tendo no perdía detalles de Kotaro hablando con Akane, tan obvio de su atracción y buenos modales no dudaba que estuviera fuertemente enamorado

Silenciosamente sonreía para sus adentros, admirada por la fuerza de su pequeña hermana, sorpresivamente hace ocho años no se contuvo el decir que había amado a Ranma en secreto, después de todo era más fácil aceptarlo si el susodicho no estaba

Pero fue tarde porque el azabache se marchó sin explicaciones tras conseguir un boleto a China. De dónde lo había sacado, nadie tenía una sola idea sin embargo se marchó una mañana agradeciendo al señor Tendo por su amabilidad y hospitalidad. A decir verdad Ranma no necesitaba una razón más fuerte que la cura para irse y aunque eso lo sabían todos de sobra al menos esperaban oir una excusa de su parte

La joven de pelo azulado se negaba a creer que su prometido la había "abandonado" Lloró si importar cuantos o quien se enterara de su amor oculto intentando no quebrarse puesto que era demasiado joven para derribarse de ese modo. Aun así lloró, lloró al imposible amor que siempre tuvo al alcance pero no se atrevió a tentar por miedo al rechazo, a las heridas que suponían amar a una persona que no correspondía tus sentimientos

A pesar de estar equivocada sobre ello no arriesgó ni apostó a confesar sus sentimientos abiertamente con el muchacho causando heridas más graves en su adolescente corazón —Me gusta cuando sonríes— esa frase por si sola guardaba tanto sentimiento, Kotaro era diferente y valía la pena evaluarlo o darle una oportunidad para conquistar profundamente a Akane

Nabiki que la vió crecer, transformando su explosiva actitud en una más sabia ahora se sentía capaz de dejar de preocuparse por la menor. A sabiendas de que elegiría bien como llevar las riendas de su vida, del hotel y del Dojo. Recordaba como su obstinada hermana insistió en regresar cada yen invertido en la reconstrucción y mantenimiento de los edificios abriendo nuevamente las clases al público

No obstante el Dojo no se mantenía por las clases o los ingresos de los niños en verano. Desafortunadamente no se podía mantener un edificio en tan buenas condiciones con tan poco dinero. La joven peleadora tuvo que renunciar al sueño de convertirse en una maestra del arte combativo completa, ingresó a la universidad como cualquier alumno después del instituto y así como se despidió de Ranma hace ocho años se vió obligada a postergar sus pasiones por las prioridades de vida

Pues Soun estaba convirtiéndose en alguien mayor lo quisiera aceptar o no, el hombre tenía cano el cabello casi por completo a estas alturas de la vida. Aproximadamente hace cinco años decidió dejar todo su conocimiento en manos de Akane quien recibió el entrenamiento gustosa esforzando todo lo que tenía hasta quedar satisfecha con el resultado

Con una carrera profesional ahora trabajaba en un prestigioso hotel de la ciudad vecina,se había mantenido trabajando el primer año despues de su titulación, tratando de escalar desde su puesto como recepcionista hasta conseguir ser la actuaria más joven del hotel. Con tan solo veinticinco consiguió un trabajo estable, con buenas remuneraciones y un horario que le permitió nuevamente abrir el Dojo al público. Dos años funcionando y los estudiantes se acercaban más a las enseñanzas del estilo libre Tendo

Pasaron la tarde corriendo de un lado a otro agotando cada gramo de energía con los pequeños que parecían tener batería infinita y no cansarse, hasta la noche disfrutaron del desfile con caravanas y carrozas alegóricas que ofrecía el parque de diversiones. Por fin Aira había podido subir a la nueva rueda de la fortuna con Akane gritando emocionada por la altura igonando el ligero pánico que se desarrollaba en su tía por ver el piso tan lejos de ella

—Ahhh... Es hermoso tía ¡Mira¡— la pequeña señalo el espectáculo de luces que se alzaba en la nueva Nermia llena de edificios modernos. El juego comenzó a dar vuelta hacia abajo ocasionando que la góndola perdiera altura lentamente —¿Verdad que fue hermoso tía? ¿Verdad que sí?

—Si Aira, fue precioso— Abrazó fuertemente a la niña antes de bajar completamente y salir de la atracción

—Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a casa— Tofu cargaba a Yuno ya dormido en sus brazos. Aira y Yoko tomaron las manos de Akane para salir encaminándose al estacionamiento —Ha sido muy divertido venir con todos, espero que podamos reunirnos más seguido— El doctor acomodó a su hijo en la camioneta evitando que se despertara —Suban, las iremos a dejar a casa

—Sabe doctor, yo me voy en transporte, no queda lejos de aquí y así van más cómodos— Akane no subió al auto tomando su chaqueta de la cajuela —Nos vemos mañana

—Pero, si hay mucho espacio— Aira no quería dejar a su tía ahí para irse sola

—No se preocupe Doctor, yo la llevaré a casa sana y salva— sorpresivamente Kotaro se ofreció a acompañarla. Quizá sería un buen inicio para ellos dos

—De acuerdo, vayan con cuidado— el resto se fue alejando mientras Akane miraba el cielo. Caminaron silenciosamente hasta la parada del autobús, sin nada que decir ninguno se atrevía a mirarse, simplemente volteaban discretamente

—No te he visto mucho por la clínica— comentó el muchacho ocultando sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, comenzando a balancearse sobre sus talones —Me alegro

Eso sorprendió a Akane ¿Acaso no quería verla? —¿Significa que no estás feliz de verme?— preguntó sin ser consciente

Al sentirse descubierto se sonrojo comenzando a hablar lentamente —No... No es eso, solo que. Siempre que vas a la clínica estas lastimada y es bueno que no te lastimes porque porque...— no sabía cómo continuar. Él y su tonta manera de comenzar una conversación —Mira llegó el autobús

Akane asintió evitando mirarlo, sus mejillas se sentían calientes, seguramente estaba sonroja da hasta la nariz aunque siempre podía culpar al frío. El ambiente cambio lentamente a uno más divertido, contando anécdotas de su infancia ambos llegaron a su destino, dos cuadras abajo del Dojo estaba la parada, más relajados comenzando a caminar Kotaro tomó la mano de Akane cuando un desconocido la miró indiscriminadamente tratando de protegerla (aunque era obvio que la chica se podía defender perfectamente)

—Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí— dijo sincera

—De nada— aun no soltaba su mano —Bueno, creo que... Ya me voy. Descansa— se dió la vuelta sintiendo como Akane afianzaba el agarre de sus manos

—¿Quieres un café?— propuso sonriendo con vergüenza volviendo a hundir su cabeza entre sus hombros tiernamente. Ante ese acto Kotaro se sintió acorralado por sus sentimientos, se acercó más viéndola a los ojos

—Akane... Hace mucho quería decirte esto, puede sonar repentino pero me gustas— soltó de golpe aturdiendo los sentidos de ella —Perdón por ser tan brusco al decírtelo pero...— de a poco iba perdiendo el valor para hablar

Ante el mutismo de Akane, el muchacho quedó fascinado por su sonrojo y sus ojos avellana abiertos de par en par se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro intentando no asustarla. Por su parte la chica cerró sus ojos lentamente esperando el contacto sin oponerse

—Akane— una voz grave la sacó de la ensoñación agolpando la sorpresa en todas sus expresiones. Dió un paso a la derecha para mirar mejor el panorama al mismo tiempo que su acompañante giraba la cabeza hacia atrás

Ahí parado como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si fueran adolescentes nuevamente se hallaba el ser humano menos indicado para el momento. Con todo el asombro que pudo albergar su pregunta tonta ninguna palabra se le venía a la cabeza más que esta —¿Ranma?

**_Continuará... _**

_Hola a todos. Por fin inicia oficialmente esta nueva historia con Akane y Ranma. Estoy muy emocionada de compartirla con ustedes _


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 **

—Ranma...

—Entiendo— el azabache estaba estático en su lugar. Lo sabía, sabía que se encontraba en una situación muy comprometedora para la joven pero se negaba a creerla a pesar de presenciarlo con sus propios ojos —Si soy yo— reafirmó ante la estupefacción de ella —¿No... Vas a decirme nada?

Akane sacudió la cabeza saliendo del trance y cubriéndose los labios —B-Bienvenido de vuelta— atinó a pronunciar torpemente acercándose a Kotaro, como si buscara protección. El chico desconocido se volteó completamente viendo de lleno a Ranma

—¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo?— exclamó un poco dolido intentando modular cuantos celos dejaba escapar en esa frase —Akane

—Hola, soy KotaroYukimura— El joven de ojos negros estiró la mano en dirección del azabache dando un paso para acercarse, sorpresivamente Akane lo había detenido para evitar más cercanía entre ellos ¿Temia acaso que Ranma lastimara al castaño?

Si. Honestamente si

—Ranma Saotome— Él terminó de acortar la distancia aceptando el saludo informal del otro —Lamento interrumpir Akane pero tengo que hablar contigo

Akane sintió hielo en el corazón, sus emociones se petrificaron y de la manera más monótona que existía se negó —No tengo que hablar contigo Ranma, todo quedó claro en el pasado— patrañas. Ni siquiera sabía lo que decía

—¿Cómo ha quedado claro?— Ranma sabía dolorosamente que no dejó una razón real cuando partió hace años —¿Alguien te dijo algo? O lo asumiste por tu cuenta

—Lo importante no es cómo quedó todo resuelto, el hecho es que yo no tengo nada que decirte y aunque tu quieras decirme algo, no necesito, no quiero oírlo— tomó a Kotaro de la mano adentrándose a la casa dejando atrás a Ranma

—¿Es por él?— inquirió duramente el joven luchador

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, su raciocinio le estaba gritando que no debia acercarse a esa dinamita nuevamente porque saldría muy lastimada —Es por mí— guió rauda al ojinegro intentando evitar entablar más conversación

—Si entras tendrás que lidiar con nuestro encuentro, tarde o temprano. Vamos a arreglarlo de una vez Akane

—No hay nada que arreglar, no hay nada— le cerró la puerta en la cara viendo como él se contraía en una expresión de duda ¿Por qué volvió?

Recargó sus manos en la madera suspirando hondo —¡No puedes huir Akane!— le gritó intentando no perder el juicio y derribar ese obstáculo entre ellos

—Vete, solo vete como lo hiciste antes y si puedes no vuelvas— susurró mirando al techo mientras intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas

—¿Akane...?— Kotaro la miró confundido, era consciente que la mujer frente a él había tenido una vida antes de conocerlo, incluso sabía que por su belleza pretendientes no le faltaban. Así mismo había caído también en ese grupo que la admiraba románticamente. Sin embargo no creyó posible ver turbada a la siempre fuerte Akane, mucho menos por un hombre que al parecer era pieza fundamental de su pasado

—Perdóname Kotaro, lo he arruinado todo— lo observó con mucha pena —siento decirte ésto, lo siento de verdad pero me gustaría estar sola— pidió débilmente, intentando no sonar grosera —Podríamos tomar té otro día

—Seguro, entiendo— el joven de pelo castaño sonrió comprensivo de la situación pero intrigado de la actitud temerosa de ella y algo resentido con ese Ranma, le arruinó la confesión que esperaba pudiera postergar un poco—Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar— le entregó una tarjeta de presentación —Estoy para apoyarte

—Muchas gracias— aceptó el cartón —No quiero causarte más problemas pero ¿Podrias salir por la puerta del Dojo? Seguramente... Estará esperando a que salgas

—Gracias por preocuparte de mi seguridad, saldré por el Dojo como dices— no lo conocía y mucho menos le temía, no obstante la aflicción de la joven se sentía en el aire, su desconcierto acerca de cómo llegó a ese punto acompañado de la incertidumbre de qué pasaría a continuación —Nos vemos Akane

—Adiós Kotaro, gracias de nuevo por traerme a casa— realmente decía aquello de corazón, sin el muchacho presente no tenía la certeza de seguir en una pieza emocionalmente hablado. Experimentó un evento de sentimientos repentinos que ahora dolian, subió las escaleras de una en una no sin antes prepararse un té para los nervios

Kotaro había salido exitosamente de la casa sin ser visto dejando a Akane por fin sola, guiada por la curiosidad se asomó levemente entre las persianas notando que Ranma seguía ahí plantado en su puerta —Vamos, solo vete— pedía tan bajo que apenas podía oírse ella misma —Vete...

Pasada una hora de vigilarlo desde su ventana, el té había perdido todo el calor dejando de vaporar y empañar el vidrio —¿No planea irse?— se giró dándole la espalda —¿Deberia llamar a Kotaro?— en su mano sostenía la tarjeta de presentación que el castaño le dejó

Sacó su móvil para marcarle cuando el mismo artefacto comenzó a sonar, la foto de Nabiki apareció en la pantalla causándole un sobresalto. Atendió la llamada después de reponerse —Dime hermana— su voz salió temblorosa delatando un poco su miedo

—Ranma está ahí ¿verdad?— La afirmación dejó sin color a Akane ¿Cómo lo sabía? —Si te preguntas cómo lo sé es por el sistema de Seguridad, la cámara de la entrada es muy eficaz ¿Sabes?

—Supongo que tienes razón— concedió intentando sonar más segura que antes —Espero que se vaya pronto, honestamente no podré dormir

—Imaginé que podría pasar algo así en cuanto apareció hace hora y media, voy por tí, prepara una maleta con lo más importante. Pasarás unos días en mi mansión

—Pero ¿No nos va a seguir de cualquier manera?— preguntó Akane un poco dudosa con la situación

—Podrá seguirnos pero no podrá traspasar la barda siquiera, Akane voy a llegar en cinco minutos alistate. Voy a distraerlo mientras tú sales por la puerta del callejón mi auto estará ahí esperándote

Dicho ésto colgó sin más. Akane no esperó, sus movimientos fueron robóticos se armó con una maleta de poco equipaje y revisó de tanto en tanto si su ex prometido seguía parado ahí —¿En verdad no vas a moverte?

Su celular vibró en el buró iluminando la pantalla que mostraba el nuevo mensaje de su hermana. Asintió firme reuniendo valor y sigilo de todos sus cabellos. Sus pisadas se volvieron livianas en medida de lo posible toda la amargura fue reemplazada por una oleada de autoestima, cual felino fue midiendo sus movimientos hasta salir de la casa con honores

Mientras Ranma se consumía en su propia paranoia al ver que el otro tipo no salía de la casa ¿Qué tanto hacían ahí dentro? Miró su reloj de muñeca por enésima vez suspirando, comenzaba a tener frío ¿Akane iba a ser tan desalmada como para dejarlo fuera? No es que le faltara dinero para conseguir una buena habitación de hotel pero se negaba a marcharse sin ser consciente de que Kotaro estuviera fuera de la casa

—Mira qué tenemos aquí, al hijo pródigo regresando— la voz femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones haciendo que levantara la cara

—Nabiki— la voz de Ranma tenía sorpresa en sí misma

—Creí haber sido justa con lo que dije en el pasado ¿Acaso no lo entendiste?— dijo mordaz

—Lo siento Nabiki, pero bien sabes que no puedo alejarme de Akane

La castaña soltó una risa melodiosa —No te vi con problemas para hacerlo hace años, creí haber sido muy clara— se cruzó de brazos —"Si aceptas el boleto de Shampoo para irte a China olvidate de casarte con Akane"— le canturreo para refrescar su memoria

—¡Es diferente maldita sea! Le pagué cada centavo a Shampoo y entre nosotros no hubo nada— se exaltó él —Por favor Nabiki ayudame a entrar al Dojo

—Tienes una deuda pactada conmigo Ranma, no agregare ni un favor más a tu lista, toma tu maleta y vete. Akane no te necesita— le dijo seca —¿Sabes cuantos novios ha tenido? Y ninguno ha funcionado— el azabache casi se desmaya al oírla —Todo porque ahora le cuesta confiar en los hombres, no tomes a la ligera el hecho de haberte marchado, marcaste a mi hermana de una manera muy profunda— se acercó sobre los tacones llegando a la altura de su barbilla —Y no permitiré que vuelvas a hacerlo

—Nabiki por favor— Ranma estaba a punto de colapsar —Akane está ahí dentro, con un hombre

—Paranoias tuyas Ranma, en esa casa no hay nadie, desde hace años

—¿Cómo?

—Ya nadie vive ahí Ranma, todos decidimos madurar y crecer. Excepto tú por lo que veo

—¡Pero si los acabo de ver!

—Si volvemos a apostar que no hay nadie ¿Te largas de aquí sin chistar?— ofreció retadora, sus palabras habían dado los frutos esperados

—No puedo irme ni por eso— recalcó él —Pero si fuera como dices, por hoy me iré— habló con seguridad —Pero si Akane está ahí dentro con ese infeliz...

—Con eso basta— la castaña sacó unas llaves abriendo la entrada —Anda a mirar, no hay nadie

Y efectivamente nadie se hallaba ahí, solo los dos —¿Cómo es posible? Si ellos...

—Suficiente Ranma, tu lo prometiste, ahora vete sin objetar. Si se pudiera hazlo para siempre

—Hiciste trampa, ¿Dónde están? ¡Ellos entraron!— estalló colérico empezando a perder la paciencia azotando una de sus manos contra la pared —Esto no fue justo Nabiki, haz hecho trampa solo para negarme ver a Akane

—Enloqueciste, en todo caso si la viste y hablaste con ella ¿Por qué no se quedó contigo? Realmente la que no quiere hablar es Akane ¿Tan difícil es asimilar que ya no son nada? Han pasado nueve años, supéralo

Mientras ambos discutían Akane ya se encontraba en marcha rumbo la mansión Kuno

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ranma había discutido con Nabiki una media hora más, sin embargo no tenía caso que ambos se quedaran ahí varados, decidió irse aceptando que había llegado en un momento inoportuno para ambos

Se había convencido de que le tocaba madurar, se aseguró de no arruinar la salida en familia evitando buscar a Akane en el parque de diversiones, pero había mandado sus planes al carajo cuando la vió tan cerca de ese tipo. Exhausto lanzó su maleta al suelo del hotel, mascullando cosas incomprensibles, habían sido más de cinco horas de vuelo, esperar desde temprano para verla. No, esperar años para volver a verla le consumía el alma

Se prometió madurar y no hacerla enfadar, no tenía idea de como iba a reaccionar ante su presencia. Esperaba un encuentro más amistoso, solo ellos dos como si hubiera sido una "casualidad" A pesar de que dudaba ampliamente que pareciera una casualidad, ahí en Nerima no había nada que lo atara más, por lo que pudo investigar antes de su llegada y gracias a la carta de su madre; Nodoka y Genma ya no vivían con la familia Tendo, desde hacía tiempo

Soun no les había cobrado renta ni mucho menos corrido, simplemente decidieron partir en vista de que Ranma no volvía. No había más compromiso entre sus herederos y nada quedaba por hacer ahí, sus padres se mudaron a Hokkaido alejándose considerablemente de la familia Tendo

Dió un sorbo a su café mirando la ventana iluminada por las luces de afuera, la penumbra de su cuarto se veía interrumpida de tanto en tanto haciéndolo notar que así como él cambió, la ciudad también. Además Akane había cambiado sin poderlo evitar, se terminó el líquido de golpe sobando su entrecejo suavemente, toda la tensión y ansias del día se habían multiplicado por mil durante minutos, arrasados por una ola de celos que quisiera o no, no tenía derecho a sentir a estas alturas de la vida

Akane se daba un largo baño de espuma en uno de los lujosos baños de la mansión Kuno, Tatewaki era más rico cada año. Dejó caer sales de baño y tónicos relajantes sobre sus hombros intentando no pensar, no creer que Ranma había vuelto por ella. Porque Dios, si ese era su motivo no lo soportaría

No le guardaba rencor, había aprendido a controlar ese sentimiento negativo, sin embargo ilusamente creyó que no afectaría nada en su vida si en algún remoto caso el azabache volvía, quiso llorar pero sintió estúpido el llanto, se sentó en la tina de baño exhalando fuertemente. Era verdad que no podría huir de su encuentro para siempre; solo esperaba postergarlo lo más que se permitiera

Sin embargo quería también terminar con esa plática de una vez, enfrentando al chico y aclarando que entre ellos no había nada, que no hubo nada en realidad. A pesar de haberlo querido no podía ser lo mismo ahora, quizá su amor propio había crecido lo suficiente, no obstante no esperaba encontrarlo tan de repente luego de tanto tiempo —¿Qué voy a hacer?

Intentó por todos los medio no recordar los momentos que juntos pasaron desde que se conocieron, cómo de a poco Ranma robaba su atención y su cariño. Se río de sí misma encontrando irónica la situación afianzó el agarre en su copa de vino escuchando la ligera contracción del cristal —No vale la pena— cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el agua conteniendo la respiración, intentando nuevamente serenar su cabeza. Salió a la superficie exhalando e inhalando con fuerza

Tomó su celular poniendo su canción favorita, dejando atrás su desasosiego. Había sido cobarde al no encararlo hace un momento, lo reconocía. Pero no iba a suceder de nuevo, llenó de convicción a su corazón dispuesta a soportar incluso sus explicaciones, su vida estaban en sus manos no en las de Ranma, porque ellos habían terminado ese ciclo de su vida

Mandó un mensaje de texto a quien se hubiera convertido en su mejor amiga. Solamente esperaba que no se tomara a mal lo que podría pasar a partir de ahora, observó la pantalla del teléfono sin obtener respuesta alguna, dos, tres, seis mensajes después se rindió, quizá mejor hablaría con ella mañana. Se levantó de la tina mojando un poco el piso y envuelta en una bata rosada se acercó lentamente al espejo

Sus ojos estaban rojos producto de jabón y haber retenido el llanto —Vamos Akane, no seas cobarde— se dijo apretando los puños sobre el lavabo —No puedes hacer de cuenta que no pasa nada— su corazón comenzaba a latir ante la expectación —Bien— Salió de su habitación buscando a Nabiki, quizá ella ya sabía que Ranma había regresado, quizá lo sabía desde la mañana y no le dijo para prevenirse mejor ante el panorama. Recorrió los pasillos en busca de su hermana encontrandola arropando a Yoko —¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La castaña asintió suavemente, era la hora de hablar claro entre ellas. Salió de la alcoba cerrando la puerta —Vamos al despacho— una vez ahí Akane fue directa

—Lo sabías— dijo acusatoriamente —No sé desde hace cuanto o cómo pero lo sabías— casi fue un reproche, pero a la otra mujer no le afectó, simplemente guardó silencio —Y no me dijiste ¿Por qué?

—Akane, honestamente ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te lo decía?— la pregunta petrificó a la aludida ¿Qué hubiera hecho? Quizá huir o encararlo, no estaba segura —Es por eso que no te dije ¿Lo ibas a recibir con los brazos abiertos?— la castaña negó suavemente —Eso no es para tí Akane, han pasado muchos años desde que se fue no tiene derecho a buscarte así, de esa forma tan segura ¡Como si estuvieras enamorada de él!

La menor guardó silencio intentando no explotar no tenía idea de cuando podría soportar reclamarle a gritos

—Akane por Dios, estás a punto de cumplir los veintiocho años ¿Cómo puede afectar tu vida de esa forma? Él no regresó más que por su ego. Además perdió todos sus derechos como tu prometido el día que se largó con Shampoo— sentenció cruzando sus brazos

La pequeña Tendo suspiró —Ya sé que no debe afectarme, que no hay más entre nosotros— comenzó —Y también sé que es el menos indicado para regresar. Pero no sé por qué volvió ¡Puede simplemente volver para visitar! No pensé verlo tan de pronto, por eso no quise verlo, solamente dejame arreglarlo a mi manera ¿Quieres? Debiste decirme para al menos estar preparada y no parecer una cobarde

Nabiki no podía creerlo, su hermana se había vuelto inestable emocionalmente ¿Era eso? —Akane, por favor no seas necia, Ranma no volvió a saludar. Puedo apostarlo— se acercó lentamente —Es por tu bien, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar por él. Suficiente te ha marcado como para devolverte al círculo vicioso

—Lo entiendo y te agradezco mucho toda tu ayuda. Sin tí jamás hubiera podido salir adelante— concedió —Pero creo que es hora de manejar la situación con madurez, no pienso irme de tu casa pero tampoco planeó huir ahora que Ranma volvió— tomó sus manos apretandolas suavemente —Solamente apoyame y si hace falta consuelame

—Hermana— la abrazó palmeando su espalda —Sé fuerte

Nodoka salía de la casa cuando un sobre residía en su buzón. Apurada corrió para tomarlo y confirmar sus sospechas. Era de su hijo, casi grita emocionada y rompe en llanto —¡Genma!— entró rauda conteniendo sus lágrimas —Es una carta de Ranma— abrió el sobre encontrando una postal que al reverso decía **"He vuelto, vamos a reunirnos con el tío Soun y Akane"**

Esas eran buenas noticias, Nodoka siempre había visto a Akane como una nuera perfecta, alguien que pudiera quitarle un poco de aire a la cabeza de su hijo y sobre todo alguien que realmente lo amaría por quien era, no por ser un premio, no por ser simplemente fuerte. Akane era capaz de quererlo totalmente con o sin maldición, era lo que le gustaba de ella

Sin embargo no pudo ni siquiera acercarlos un poco cuando eran adolescentes, al menos para admitir que se gustaban, con el regreso de su hijo esperaba mejorar la relación entre ambos

**Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 **

El despertador de Akane sonaba justo a tiempo, la obscuridad aún reinaba en la casa Kuno, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos estirando cada uno de sus músculos. Qué noche

Bostezo sobando su nuca y revisando que su condenado celular no dejaba de reproducir esa infernal música fastidiosa, cambiaría de alarma eso era un hecho. Apagó el ruidito molesto bajando de la cama, ni bien había despertado del todo pero sus pensamientos se atropellaron unos con otros casi provocando un mareo, debía alistarse para trabajar, quisiera o no, su puesto requería su presencia y a pesar de que Ranma había vuelto no podía dejar sus responsabilidades de lado para esconderse bajo una gran roca

Guió sus pasos hasta su maleta escogiendo ropa lo más formal que se pudiera, al haber abandonado su casa tan repentinamente ni siquiera pudo razonar que al día siguiente tendría que ir al hotel. Se golpeó la frente con fuerza —Carajo— Y ahí estába de nuevo la maldición mañanera de diario. Caminó hacia el buró nuevamente tomando su celular, espero dos, tres, cuatro tonos siendo atendida por el buzón de voz. Definitivamente no era su mejor día

Pero tampoco es el peor

Pensó para si. Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala, seguramente Nabiki podría prestarle algún traje para hoy, tal como lo pensó; su hermana alistaba a la pequeña Yoko quien dejó de estar quieta corriendo a saludarla y regalarle una radiante sonrisa que levantó el animo de su tía

—Yoko— intentó regañar su madre pero lo dejó pasar, simplemente porque Akane tenía cara de muerto y solo se iluminó al ver a la niña —Debo terminar de peinarte para la escuela

—Quiero que me peine la tía Akane— pidió jalando su manga —Por favor

—Akane— Nabiki observó a su hermana, no podría cambiar la tozuda opinión de Yoko —Solo no te tardes ¿De acuerdo?— se giró caminando hacia la cocina, a pesar de poseer una fortuna y tener empleados era una grandiosa esposa, una madre cariñosa. De cierta forma ella y Tatewaki habían sabido crecer juntos. El Rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan había evolucionado a un adulto efectivo satisfactoriamente

Como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran invocado el hombre pareció detrás de ella mientras ataba su corbata —Buenos días— saludó pasando de largo, no es que tuvieran una mala relación como cuñados, simplemente él tenía más preocupaciones que dedicarse a mirar como peinaba a su hija

—¡Yoko ven a desayunar!— oyó el grito desde la cocina sonriendo. Se bajó del sillón una vez que Akane terminó de acomodar su pelo. Tenía cierta envidia de la vida en familia que mantenían sus dos hermanas, cuando su papá comenzó a tener problemas de salud debido a su edad decidieron que lo mejor era mandarlo a vivir con Kasumi y Tofu, era una verdadera bendición tener a un médico en la familia

Luego estaba Nabiki que fue tan rápida en casarse que no pudo pasar tanto tiempo juntas, sus responsabilidades y maternidad la habían absorbido casi por completo. Al final ni siquiera sus tíos se habían quedado. Akane estaba sola ahora en el Dojo; sentía el peso de la situación conforme pasaban los años pero lo asimilaba, era lo que tocaba

Nabiki la sacó de sus cavilaciones chasqueando los dedos cerca de su cara —Hey, despierta— le habló obteniendo su atención —Dile a la mucama que te dé uno de mis trajes y lo ajuste a tu medida, tienes que ir a trabajar— palmeó su hombro —En el comedor está tu desayuno, nos vemos— su esposo venía tras ella con Yoko en brazos

—Nos vemos Akane— Toda la familia Kuno salió de casa dejándola sola una vez más, a solas con sus problemas y fantasmas de antaño. A su derecha una mujer regordeta cargaba con la ropa formal para hoy

A Ranma no le costó nada llegar a la casa Kuno, se mantuvo oculto tras la esquina de una barda viendo como Nabiki y su familia abandonaban la residencia, seguramente su ex prometida estaría ahí. Espero pacientemente hasta que la vió salir por el portón que daba a la calle. Armada con su bolso, reloj de mano y teléfono móvil, se veía preciosa en ese traje sastre marrón. Sin darse cuenta de su presencia un auto salió de la casa mientras ella subía

El chico se quedó ahí parado, cavilando si debía seguirla o mejor esperar otro momento. Sonrió con amargura, le pesara o no la segunda opción era lo mejor que tenía por ahora. Sería mejor esperar, además debía ver a sus padres para convencerlos de volver a Nerima y arreglar las cosas no resueltas en el pasado

No sabía cómo Soun tomaría su regreso y el hecho de haber partido sin explicación alguna seguramente no le cayó en gracia, tampoco el ausentarse tantos años ayudaba mucho en su defensa. Simplemente tenía las de perder aunque con el pésimo panorama no quería darse por vencido

Akane sorpresivamente no podía salir de su cabeza, nunca pudo olvidarla

Caminó directamente a la central de trenes sin prisa, seguramente su madre ya había leído la carta que envió de ser así solo esperaba que pudiera perdonarlo y apoyarlo, porque Dios; necesitaba todo el apoyo moral del mundo en éstos momentos

En el pasado ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer una novia, por eso se negaba a responder cualquier tipo de afecto femenino de manera formal, admitía haber abusado inconsciente de todas las buenas atenciones que sus "prometidas" le brindaban, por más mínimas que fueran se mantuvo callado en la comodidad de sus sentimientos incógnitos que a su vez no dudaba en hablar sin pensar

Sorpresivamente sabía de antemano que Akane robaba su atención, más allá de una amiga Akane le gustaba. Se planteó la hipotética situación donde confesaba sus pensamientos en voz alta, le daba pánico: Porque Akane era preciosa de eso no había duda, sin embargo sus padres seguramente los casarían apenas lo supieran, a su edad no quería un matrimonio, eran demasiado jóvenes

Cuando partió a China se fue con la idea de olvidarla, de que seguramente esa atracción se borraría al pasar el tiempo. De creer o no, irónicamente la situación fue a peor cuando se dió cuenta de la falta que le hacía

A pesar de no poseer cualidades perfectas Ranma sentía incompleta su vida sin Akane le extrañaba y a menudo se preguntaba ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Se habría molestado? ¿Tambien lo echaba de menos? Aún cuando llegó a obtener la cura de su maldición intentó salir adelante en China, se concentró en sus entrenamientos yendo con diferentes maestros juntando tantas técnicas hasta sentirse satisfecho físicamente

Aún con esas una parte de su corazón se sentía inquieta, le repetía constantemente que fuera a buscarla. A preguntarle cómo iban las cosas en su vida, atormentado sin saber si se habría enamorado ya de alguien. Si existía la posibilidad de haberle gustado cuando eran adolescentes, si ese afecto aún seguía con vida

El tren se detuvo despacio, silvo anunciando su llegada a Hokkaido, se dispuso a mirar un mapa de la ciudad para orientar sus pasos y llegar correctamente a la casa de sus padres. Iba preguntando también por las calles hasta que llegó a una pintoresca casita llena de vida donde su madre se veía a lo lejos regando las rosas del jardín —Mamá— cuando le habló su situación cambió por completo, sintió más real el hecho de haber vuelto a casa

Nodoka volteó apenas oyó su nombre. La voz de Ranma había cambiado pero seguía distinguiendo perfectamente a su hijo. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ahora arrugados ojos mientras una sonrisa temblorosa se extendía por toda su cara —Hijo— salió del patio abriendo la puerta para recibirlo adecuadamente. Apenas se vieron de frente la mujer lo abrazó —Mi Ranma

El muchacho devolvió el gesto suavemente —Volví mamá

**Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 **

Nodoka preparó té mientras sus ojos acuosos aún seguían sin creer que su hijo estaba frente a ella —Ranma, no te quedes callado, cuéntame cómo te fué en China, tú... ¿Encontraste la cura?

El azabache que estaba meditando su respuesta, solo asintió con la cabeza —Tarde tres años intentando restaurar el manantial, el guía de Jusenkyo me agradeció después de que por fin las pozas regresaron a la normalidad

—Es un alivio que esté todo en orden muchacho, gracias por ayudarme con las barreras. Mira puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que el agua del hombre ahogado vuelva a brotar, si no tienes a donde ir claro

—¿En serio puedo quedarme? Muchísimas gracias

El tiempo había pasado rápido, Ranma se encontraba en china gracias a la ayuda de Cologne. La bisabuela de su siempre fiel admiradora número uno había decidido volver a su natal China, después de la pelea con Saffron y la boda fallida Ranma había terminado el Instituto con un acuerdo de la anciana

—Te llevaré a China pero debes prometer que también vas a curar a mi nieta de su maldición —

El chico asintió sin pensarlo mucho aunque para asegurar que no estuviera firmando papeles de matrimonio en el futuro se atrevió a poner una condición —Sin compromisos

La anciana suspiro resignada —Mi nieta te ama, no puedo negarlo o ella ocultarlo, pero ha tenido _suficiente de tu incapacidad por elegir a alguien. Simplemente curala es la única condición. Quiero que ella de case y sea feliz a pesar de todo sé que no serás tú su esposo, es obstinada pero también tiene orgullo así que cuando volvamos a China te aseguro que intentará seducirte sin embargo si no te quedas te dejará libre _

_Y efectivamente, como lo había dicho Cologne. Shampoo dejó de insistir en su compromiso con el pasar de los años. El proceso de desprendimiento llevó bastante tiempo pero al fin la mujer amazona aceptó que Ranma no la querría nunca, eso era peor que cualquier humillación_

—Cuando me di cuenta los años habían corrido, jamás pensé que mis entrenamientos podrían ser tan arduos o que las técnicas que conocía eran pequeñas a comparación de las que aprendí recientemente, creo que hice bien en aceptar esa propuesta para irme— Finalizó sorbiendo un poco de té

Nodoka suspiró sentada frente a él —Y tú ¿Extrañaste a Akane?— cuestionó observando sus ojos fijamente —¿Pensaste en ella por un momento?

El chico bajó la mirada un segundo, se removió incómodo en la silla y apretó levemente la taza entre sus manos —Si— susurró apenas, sonriendo con nostalgia se atrevió a sostenerle la morada a su madre —La extrañé mucho— confesó un poco más fuerte —La extrañé tanto que me cansé de ese sentimiento. La quiero en mi vida mamá

La mujer sonrió plenamente, su hijo nunca había mostrado tanta convicción o interés, siempre había sido arisco para decir sus sentimientos en voz alta. Pero al parecer era un adulto ya, no sólo físicamente. También había madurado mental y emocionalmente —Estoy feliz de que sea así hijo. Pero hay cosas que cambiaron en todos nosotros, Akane también cambió con todos estos años. No me corresponde contarte lo que sucedió cuando te marchaste, no es mi derecho. Pero voy a decirte de igual manera, dudo mucho que Akane quiera contarte

El chico recordó como ella se empeñó en esquivar su plática mientras se quedaba con ese tipo en el dojo —Lo sé

—Esto va a ser largo— advirtió su progenitora

—Han sido diez años. No puedo esperar a que sea un relato corto

Akane estaba en su oficina revisando las estadísticas del hotel, viendo que la calidad de servicio a habitación no tenía tan buenas críticas como esperaba. Se sobó en entre cejo golpeando las hojas con el borrador del lápiz que rebotaba y volvía a subir

Presionó el botón de su teléfono llamando a su secretaria —Olivia, convoca una junta urgente para dentro de dos horas, debemos hacer algo respecto a la satisfacción de los clientes antes de que las bajas comiencen a notarse

—_Enseguida señora_—

Dejó de presionar el botón dando por terminada la llamada. Suspiró sonoramente recostadose en el respaldo de su silla. Elevó una pierna del suelo mientras la otra le daba impulso para girar ciento ochenta grados de un lado a otro —Piensa Akane— cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse y encontrar una respuesta para la situación que atravesaba el hotel. Pero todo era confuso y complicado dentro de su cabeza a cada momento el rostro distorsionado de Ranma se aparecía recordándole a cada momento que volvió

Se detuvo en seco levantándose de la silla —Basta— se palmeo las mejillas con ambas manos dejando una marca visiblemente roja en su piel —Es suficiente, no va a afectar mi trabajo o mi vida— se prometió volviendo a sus actividades

La situación para el hotel era buena, pero había algunos malos comentarios sobre el servicio a la habitación. Todos hablaban de tres personas en común, era de asunto prioritario hablar con ellos o en su penoso defecto desistir de sus servicios

A ella nunca le había gustado ser dura o muy exigente con los empleados ya que ellos hacían perfectamente sus labores, sin embargo recién contratados diez empleados nuevos, tres de estos estaban dejando mal parado al hotel —Debo decirles— se encaminó a la salida de su oficina con unos papeles en las manos —Olivia, por favor recorre mi hora de comida, hoy me iré temprano, ah y avisale a estas tres personas que vengan a mi oficina en media hora— avisó ya mentalizado una manera de conseguir mejores opiniones para el negocio

—Enseguida señora

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina del hotel, se asomó levemente observando a todos los cocineros y ayudantes atareados a los meseros entrando y saliendo constantemente con el abastecimiento de comida que exigía un establecimiento de esa magnitud

—Tantos mensajes y llamadas, debió ser importante— una voz femenina la tomó por sorpresa desde atrás —Lamento no responder

—Tsubasa debe tenerte muy ocupada por la noches— respondió girandose —Si estuviera en una situación de vida o muerte recuerdame no llamarte y desperdiciar mis última oportunidad de vivir. Ukyo

La aludida soltó una carcajada llamando la atención de todos los presentes —Si, mejor no me llames a mi— concedió suavemente —Me disculpo por ello— la mujer castaña llevaba cajas de frascos con especias e ingredientes

—Te ayudo— Akane tomó una de las cajas entrando en la cocina —Está pesada

—Gracias— ambas dejaron los nuevos ingredientes sobre la mesa metálica del fondo —¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Necesito nuevas propuestas para el menú del hotel y para un evento que estoy empezando a organizar. Además quiero que tengas todo en orden, sé que el lugar está limpio y en buenas condiciones. Pero la semana entrante salubridad vendrá a chequearnos nunca está de más ser precavidos—

—Entiendo ¿Algún tipo de cocina que prefieras para agregar al menú?—

—Ninguna en específico, necesito propuestas primero y como jefa de cocina quisiera que te encargues de ésto ¿Podría ser?

La castaña sonrió —No te preocupes, para mañana tendrás las propuestas

—Gracias— Akane iba saliendo cuando se giró y un poco dudosa habló —Si tienes tiempo esta noche vamos a reunirnos

—Te avisare, lo prometo— con eso último la Tendo se marchó —¡Bien señores, escucharon a la Jefa! ¡A trabajar!

Los otros cocineros respondieron al unísono —¡Oido chef!

Ranma escuchaba con atención cada palabra que decía su madre, había sido muy duro saber cuanto había sufrido Akane por su causa. Todos esos días grises que la chica había atravesado, su llanto que podía imaginarse lo abofetearon crudamente

—Cuando tu padre y yo nos fuimos del dojo asumimos que jamás volverías, en tus cartas parecía que tenías tu vida planeada allá y por un momento pensé que te habías rendido a los encantos de Shampoo y por ella no pensabas volver. No hemos tenido muchas noticias de los Tendo desde entonces

—Entiendo— susurró sopesando toda la información revelada —Akane— suspiró agachando la cabeza —Necesito un favor mamá, quisiera que me ayudes a convencer a Akane para hablar conmigo

—No será fácil Ranma, está toda su familia de por medio. Soun está muy molesto contigo

—Pero...—

—Debes entender que la lastimaste, no como un romance pasajero de preparatoria, la lastimaste como mujer. No será fácil— le advirtió —Pero voy ayudarte porque creo que se merecen una segunda oportunidad

—Gracias

—Primero debes tener un lugar dónde quedarte ¿Ya has visto lugares? Podrías venir a vivir con nosotros, hay mucho espacio

—Creo que será lo mejor— aceptó sonriendo a su madre

Soun caminaba lentamente de la mano de Kasumi, era rara la vez que salía de casa, pero el clima era agradable y tenía ganas de visitar el Dojo que le perteneció alguna vez

Cuando llegaron a su destino su hija mayor abrió la puerta de la entrada para dejar pasar a su padre —Entra papá— el patio estaba limpio, la madera de la casa bien conservada a pesar de los años. Tantos recuerdos se le vinieron a la cabeza agolpandose en sus ojos como lágrimas —Papá— Kasumi también sintió la nostalgia del lugar

Recordaban los días gratos que guardaba esa casa, las anécdotas que sus paredes contaban. Entraron con una sonrisa al edificio principal encontrando todo en silencio —Ponte cómodo, voy a preparar té. Pronto los niños estarán aquí

Soun se acercó a la puerta que daba al estanque, donde solía estar el comedor. Las cosas estaban recogidas y comenzó a poner todo como en el antaño. —Kasumi, podrías pasarme una franela para limpiar—

Ella de le proporcionó un paño húmedo mientras él comenzaba a quitar el polvo de los muebles —Bien— satisfecho con su labor se dirigió al pasillo donde su antiguo teléfono seguía, intentó llamar y para su sorpresa el aparato seguía funcional. Esperó hasta que lo atendieron

_—Oficina de la señorita Nabiki Tendo ¿En qué puedo servirle? _

—Buenas tardes, quisiera comunicarme con Nabiki, soy su padre

_—Señor Soun que gusto saludarlo, en un momento le atiende—_

Esperó un poco más hasta que su hija respondió _—Hola papá ¿Cómo estás?_

—Hola hija, muy bien. Ya mejor de salud, me preguntaba si tienes tiempo hoy de venir la casa a comer

_—Si, claro ¿A qué hora?_

—A las cuatro estaría bien

_—De acuerdo papá, estaré en la casa de Kasumi a esa hora _

—Eh, no no, en casa de Kasumi no será. Estamos en el Dojo ¿Crees que puedas venir hasta acá?

_—¿En el dojo? Si, no hay ningún problema. Ahí estaremos todos_

—También invita a Akane por favor. Vamos a reunirnos

_—Claro papá, cuenta con ello_

_**Continuará...**_

\--

**¡Hola a todos!****Espero disfruten la lectura como yo disfruté escribiendo ¿Qué les parece?****Recuerden que pueden dejar sus opiniones en la cajita de comentarios. Todos son bien recibidos****Un saludito, que estén bien****JiyuuAkabane**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 **

El día terminó para dar paso a la tarde. La familia Tendo se disponía a comer en lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de todos, entre risas cada uno de los integrantes se sentaron alrededor de la mesita —Akane no aparece, le llamaré una vez más— y como si las palabras de Nabiki fueran un conjuro la hija menor de Soun anunció su llegada

—Y eso que es su propia casa, caray— el señor Tendo comentó al aire poniendo tensa a su hija intermedia pero no lo notó

—¡Ya llegué!— se oyó en la puerta

—Hija— el canoso hombre se levantó para abrazar a su hija y besarle las mejillas cuando estuvo en su campo visual —Mirate, estás hermosa

—Gracias papá— A pesar de que Akane era adulta ya, siempre se comportaba tiernamente con su padre —También te ves espectacular ¿Qué te hiciste?— cuestionó sonriente —A que te haz hecho algo en el bigote—

—Sólo lo corté un poco, ya sabes, soy viejo pero soltero— Bromeó Soun, que a pesar de no buscar ninguna pareja después de su difunta esposa a veces le daba por bromear sobre su viudez —Pero pasa hija, hoy Kasumi se lució con la comida

Los comensales la saludaron desde sus puestos mientras ella devolvía el gesto —Hola— sus tres sobrinos se encontraban en una mesa más pequeña que la suya saludando con la mano. —Huele delicioso, hace demasiado tiempo que no como algo hecho por Kasumi— recordó los viejos tiempos disfrutando la fragancia del pescado frito

—Creeme ni aunque comieras todos los días podrías rechazar algo de ella— comentó Tofu recibiendo su tazón de arroz —¿No es verdad suegro?

—Por supuesto que no, mi niña siempre ha sido una grandiosa cocinera, siempre quise que estudiara gastronomía pero siento que la limité demasiado— dijo apenado el hombre

—No te apures papá, mi vida me gusta como es y no cambiaría nada de cómo ha sido hasta ahora— Kasumi le intentó quitar pesar a su progenitor —Además Nabiki podrá mantenernos a todos cuando ya no podamos más— sonrió generando gracia entre los presentes

Desde el incidente con Ranma la familia de Akane se había vuelto más numerosa pero al mismo tiempo más unida, habían aprendido a comunicar sus sentimientos de alguna u otra manera para evitar que cosas como las de antaño ocurrieran, ahora su relación era más suelta que en el pasado ya que si bien no era mala tampoco era tan expresiva

—Todos podrían vivir en nuestra casa— consintió bebiendo un poco de agua —Podríamos hacer las maletas de todos ahora mismo

El ambiente ameno continuó mientras la familia comía, entre anécdotas alegres y los tres nietos de Soun correteando por la casa, la tarde se convirtió en noche cuando la oscuridad reinó por completo anunciando el final del día. Yoko dormía en los brazos de Nabiki —Creo que debemos irnos— anunció la mujer cambiando un poco su posición —Éste angelito necesita dormir— sonrió con ternura viendo a su hija

—Oh vamos hija, pueden quedarse aquí, no creo que Akane se moleste si se quedan en su casa ¿Verdad hija?— la aludida reaccionó apenas, ella incluso se estaba alistando para irse también

—Eh... No claro que no, esta es casa de todos, ni siquiera tienen porqué pedirme permiso— sonrió nerviosa, se sentía al descubierto pues su padre no tenía idea de que Ranma había regresado a la ciudad —Claro que pueden quedarse, sus camas están siempre listas para recibir visitas

Nabiki asintió entendiendo el plan —Creo que es buena idea que nos queremos todos como en los viejos tiempos— se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su hija —Iré a recostarla

—Yo también quiero dormir— Yuno se acercaba a su madre bostezando —¿Vamos a casa?— cuestionó el niño a Kasumi

—No cariño, hoy vamos a quedarnos en casa de la tía Akane ¿Está bien?— le sonrió cálidamente acariciando su cabeza

—Yo arropo a los niños querida— Tofú se levantó de su lugar cargando a su pequeño en brazos —Vamos Aira, también debes de dormir— su otra hija también se encaminó al segundo piso de la casa

El silencio solamente era interrumpido por el tic tac del reloj en la pared, Soun miraba con nostalgia hacia afuera y sin ser conciente se sumergió en una ola de recuerdos, desde el día en que abrió el Dojo Tendo en sus años mozos, cuando conoció a su amada Naoko y decidieron casarse. La llegada de Kasumi a su hogar, después Nabiki y al final Akane. Su hija más pequeña había perdido a su madre desde muy temprana edad aunque todas sus hijas habían perdido el pilar principal de la casa no se dejaron derrumbar

También recordó la llegada de los Saotome a su hogar, el compromiso de Akane con Ranma... Su ceño se frunció. Ranma, ese cobarde

—¿Papá?— Akane intentaba hablarle deteniendo la ráfaga de recuerdos —Tu habitación está lista si quieres dormir ya— la sonrisa de la mujer la dió confort Lo ha superado pensó para sí mismo —¿O quieres quedarte un poco más despierto?

—Si, sólo un poco, quiero tomar té antes de dormir— sonrió contrayendo las arrugas de su cara. Quizá no podría ver a los hijos de Akane pero supo al menos que Ranma hizo lo correcto en irse, a pesar de romper el corazón de su pequeña con su partida, demostró que no era el hombre que creyó podría continuar su legado, alguien con tan poco honor no merecía su dojo ni mucho menos a su hija

El celular de Akane comenzó a vibrar en su bolsa de mano, rápidamente atendió la llamada pidiendo disculpas para luego salir de ahí —Dime Ukyo

_—Hola Akane, oye perdóname por no confirmar si podíamos vernos pero me quedé hasta tarde en el hotel ¿Crees que podamos vernos mañana? _

—Oh, claro. No te preocupes, de hecho se me había olvidado— admitió culpable y divertida —La familia vino a casa y ya sabrás, el tiempo pasó volando

_—Me alegro mucho, bueno entonces te dejo Akane, descansa_

—Descansa también Ukyo, hasta mañana— Se cortó la línea dejando en silencio el pasillo, suspiró con fuerza intentando despejar su mente. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan cómoda en casa, extrañaba el ruido, la familia reuniéndose como ahora, quería volver el tiempo para haber disfrutado más de esos momentos que actualmente eran tan escasos

Quién iba a pensar que su vida de volvería tan solitaria

Ranma daba vueltas en la cama, antes de irse con su madre debía volver por su maleta al hotel, entre una cosa y otra terminó durmiendo ahí una noche más

Al día siguiente se alistó desde muy temprano para irse a Hokkaido, terminó el papeleo en la recepción comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida. De pronto alguien pasó a su costado haciéndolo girar el cuerpo ligeramente, quiso protestar ante el empuje pero su enojo se vió totalmente apagado cuando observó a lo lejos lo imposible

Akane hablaba con la recepcionista animadamente, en un traje color crema y bolso a juego se reía con la otra mujer mientras la gente seguía con su camino, él en cambio de quedó parado observando desde lejos

**Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Había sido un día extraño, sorpresivamente tranquilo para el gusto de Akane. Ranma no la había insultado ni una sola vez en todo el día y Shampoo no daba señales de vida tampoco _

_Sospechoso_

_Al terminar las clases la joven de pelo azulado debía hacer una maqueta en casa de su compañera para la evaluación del último parcial. Era inevitable que se separara de su prometido por el resto del día, se despidió de él recordando que por quedarse dormido en clase debía hacer la maqueta solo_

_—No necesito de nadie para terminar mi maqueta— recordó claramente haberlo escuchado decir aquello. No podía hacer mucho por él _

_Cuando las seis y media de la tarde sonaron, Akane llegaba a casa por fin, para su no tan sorpresa Shampoo estaba presente en la entrada hablando con Ranma. Eso la llenó de celos aunque se obligó a recordar que a pesar de creer amarlo no podía reprocharle_

_Aún si era su derecho prefirió callar y pasar de largo a ambos sin mirarlos demasiado, desde ese día algo cambió en la rutina de Akane, algo cambió en Ranma _

Sus ojos no podían creerlo, ahí estaba el motivo de su regreso, sonriente y radiante. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al verla en la lejanía

Tragó duro al notar el sudor que empezaba a emanar de sus manos, la sensación de verla esta vez era totalmente diferente. La primera ocasión los celos le cegaron y la segunda había sido un espionaje para saber su paradero

Más nunca creyó encontrarla ahí de manera fortuita, era un genuino encuentro casual que el destino le tenía preparado, después de tantos años de no verla por fin podía volverla a mirar en todo su esplendor

La emoción escaló por su columna en forma de escalofrío, sus erizados cabellos en su nuca y su boca semi abierta con asombro demostraban lo que podía provocarle el simple hecho de verla

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que jamás dejó caer y sonrió como tonto, sintió el calor de su pecho nuevamente florecer como hacía años no lo hacía; a pesar de que ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí era suficiente, aunque la multitud se movía en diferentes direcciones el mundo dejó de existir

Los recuerdos se hicieron presentes en su memoria, tan claros como si hubieran acontecido el día anterior. Se sentía un cobarde por haberse marchado esperando poder borrar ese amor que pensó lo volvía débil, sin embargo cayó en cuenta muy tarde de que era todo lo contrario. Ella lo volvía fuerte

Sintió ganas monumentales de correr a abrazarla y besarla hasta perder el aliento, más detuvo sus impulsos ya que ese no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo

Quisiera o no sus caminos seguían separados. Apretó la correa de su maleta comenzando a caminar en la dirección opuesta se la recepción

Salió del edificio cabizbajo pensando lo viable que sería regresar a saludarla, recordando sus propias palabras "Tarde o temprano" Se llenó de convicción volviendo sobre sus pasos lamentando haber tardado tanto

Akane ya no estaba ahí, suspiró acercándose a la recepcionista una vez más —Disculpe, la señorita que estaba con usted...

—¿Ocurrió algún problema?

—No no, solo quería saber quién es

—Ella es nuestra actuaría, fuera de ello no puedo darle más datos a menos que tenga un problema que atender

—Entiendo, aunque yo la conozco es una vieja amiga— sonrió nervioso —Me sorprendió verla solo quería saludar pero antes quería confirmar si es ella y no me equivoqué

—Comprendo— la señorita se quedó estática sonriendo

—Si, Akane es la hija del mejor amigo de mi papá— reveló intentando que le creyera —¿Podría dejarle un mensaje? Por favor— pidió sonriente

—Claro ¿A nombre de quién?

—Ranma Saotome

Después de dejar el mensaje se fue un poco decepcionado, aunque feliz luego de haberla visto sonreír, sabía que el camino a su corazón no sería tan fácil pero daría su mejor esfuerzo por reavivar ese sentimiento que alguna vez percibió de ella ese afecto que podría jurar había sido amor

El día se fue tan rápido que apenas pudo terminar los preparativos del evento para el hotel, había estado yendo de un lado a otro par confirmar que todo estaba en orden antes de proceder con los últimos detalles y las invitaciones

Un grupo de afamados deportistas se hospedería ahí durante las competencias de verano que de llevaban acabo en Japón. Los espectadores de nivel nacional siempre buscaban información sobre sus participantes favoritos incluso los hoteles donde se hospedaban, si tenían suerte esa fama los ayudaría a crecer y dar buena imagen para borrar las malas críticas que recibieron con anterioridad

Se quitó el saco sirviéndose agua en un vaso de cristal, unos toquidos en la puerta la hicieron cortar cualquier intento de recuerdo que quiso asaltar su mente —Adelante

—Señora, me han reportado nuevas quejas por parte de los inquilinos, una de las tres personas en cuestión no quiere acatar el reglamento— informó con pesar

Akane se bebió el agua de golpe suspirando —Manda a traerla, creo que le hemos dado suficientes advertencias y oportunidades— dijo un poco pensativa. Ya no podía hacer nada por ella

—Oh por cierto, le dejaron este recado en recepción— le extendió un papel

—¿De parte de quién?

—De Ranma Saotome señorita—

El piso pareció abrirse en un gigantesco agujero que amenazaba con tragarsela de un bocado, se tuvo que sostener del escritorio para no caer gracias a la repentina debilidad de sus piernas

—¿Se encuentra bien?— Cuestionó la otra mujer retrayendo su brazo y acercándose un poco al verla de pronto pálida

Respiró profundo intentando relajarse —Si— estiró su mano para que le entregara el papel con el mensaje —Está bien. Lo leeré más tarde por el momento llama a Kyoko

—Enseguida— la joven salió de la oficina un poco preocupada por la reacción que tuvo su jefa. Se encogió de hombros, con velocidad se dirigió a la zona de casilleros donde los empleados dejaban sus pertenencias en busca de la rebelde muchacha —Señorita Kyoko Nonomiya, la señorita Tendo la busca— informó al verla retrancada en la pared —Y le recuerdo que fumar está prohibido para los empleados durante horas del trabajo

—¿Y a tí qué más te da? ¿Qué quiere la vieja bruja?

—Necesita hablar con usted, por favor apresurese

—Si si, lo que digas

La chica se dirigió a la oficina de Akane sin mucho interés, se adentró sin tocar la puerta sobresaltando a la peliazul —¿Querías verme?— preguntó guardando las manos en sus bolsillos

Akane miró su mal arreglado uniforme, le daba un aspecto deplorable y el olor a tabaco del cigarrillo llegó a su nariz haciéndola fruncir el ceño —Señorita Ninomiya— le señaló la silla para que tomara asiento

—Mh— respondió apenas en un quejido

La Tendo se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar —He recibido reportes no muy positivos acerca de su desempeño en este establecimiento. Han sido constantes y creo que tenemos la obligación de llegar a la raíz del problema

—¿Usted ha tratado a los clientes prepotentes? Mire yo trato a los huéspedes como se lo merecen ni más ni menos— le dijo cruzando sus brazos

—He tratado con todo tipo de huéspedes. Desde los más amables hasta los más pedantes pero no es justificación el hecho de que sean groseros para que nosotros lo seamos también ¿Comprendes?

—Mira, tú lo ves fácil porque sentada en tu silla te dedicas a mandar pero también te recuerdo que eres una empleada como nosotros— se levantó de la silla con una mirada furiosa —No tienes idea de la cantidad de quejas que tenemos nosotros de los huéspedes

—Entonces ¿Qué sugieres? Es evidente que tenemos un problema que ni tú ni yo podemos resolver a menos que pongamos de nuestra parte

—Más que fijarse en cuantas veces se equivoca uno deberías fijarte en lo que nos hace falta. Si los empleados estamos a gusto nuestro desempeño es mejor— salió de ahí dejando a Akane con la palabra en la boca

Se masajeo el puente de la nariz intentando no maldecir. Alzó la vista encontrando al dueño del hotel parado frente a ella —Señor— se levantó veloz de la silla haciendo una reverencia —No lo escuché entrar

—Es difícil de tratar ¿No?— el hombre de avanzada edad tomó asiento donde hace unos momentos la rebelde empleada estuvo

—¿Perdón?

—Esta niña, Kyoko Ninomiya— sonrió —Hemos intentado de todo para despedirla pero se ha escabullido. Creo que es momento de emitir una carta de despido de manera formal

—Espere— le habló —Quizá deberíamos esperar un poco antes de despedirla

—Eres muy noble Tendo. Darle una oportunidad más a un caso perdido— el hombre se levantó de la silla alisando su traje —Está bien, puede permanecer aquí durante una semana más. Si en esos días no hay progreso se irá sin remedio

—Muchas gracias señor— lo reverenció mientras él salía de la oficina

Al llegar a casa se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que Kasumi y su papá seguían en el Dojo, el olor a comida recién hecha le inundó el estómago provocando un apetito mayor —¡Ya llegué!— se anunció dejando los zapatos en la entrada

—Hola Akane, que bueno que llegas la cena está casi lista por si quieres cambiarte antes de empezar— Soun la recibía con un abrazo y un beso

—Hola papá, me alegra mucho que decidieran quedarse un tiempo en casa

—Nosotros también hija, hace mucho tiempo que no convivimos tanto. Pero pasa ve a cambiarte que yo pongo la mesa

La chica se adentró a casaencontrando a sus sobrinos jugar en la sala —Hola niños— saludó al pasar los pequeños con velocidad corrieron en su dirección para abrazarla

—Tía Akane, bienvenida a casa— Aira le abrazaba las piernas —Que bueno que llegaste— después de saludar a ambos niños se dirigió arriba dejó su bolso en la cama comenzando a cambiarse de ropa. De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolso pero decidió ignorarlo

Se ató el cabello en una diminuta coleta, sin embargo los incesantes pitidos de su celular no la dejaron en paz. Fue entonces que buscó el condenado aparato pero como era costumbre éste se había ido al fondo de la bolsa que terminó desesperada vaciando todo su contenido. Calleron llaves, perfume, cartera y cuantos objetos contenía hasta que al final salió el aparato titilante acompañado de una hoja doblada —¿Diga?— atendió la llamada

—_Hola Akane_— Ukyo era quien llamó —_Me preguntaba si hoy tienes tiempo para salir, después de que te he dejado colgada tantas veces creo que es hora de pagarte aquel trago que te debo_

La castaña seguía hablando pero Akane no le prestaba atención absoluta, sus ojos veían con asombro el papel en sus manos y se sintió tan mareada que terminó por sentarse al borde del colchón

Al darse cuenta de su mutismo la chica cocinera se detuvo —_¿Akane? ¿Estás bien? _

—Eh... Si, si. Disculpa pero creo que hoy no puedo, necesito revisar algunos documentos para el permiso del evento que estoy organizando— mintió —De verdad lo lamento

_—¿Es eso o te estas vengando por la vez anterior?_

—No claro que no, lo lamento de verdad

_—No te preocupes, te creo. Entonces nos vemos mañana, descansa Akane_

—Tú también Ukyo, perdoname por no poder ir— cortó la comunicación apretando con fuerza su celular. Se armó de valor tomando una chaqueta del armario. Corrió escaleras abajo saliendo de la casa sin avisar a nadie

En su habitación residía la nota que olvidó por completo desde la tarde. Era la nota de Ranma

**Hola Akane, soy Ranma. Hoy por casualidad te ví en el trabajo y no pude evitar dejarte un mensaje**

**Vamos a vernos en el parque a las cinco te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario**

Eran las ocho y media de la noche

**Continuará...**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 **

Ranma se levantó de la banca observando el cielo, ninguna de las estrellas se veía y la gente era cada vez más escasa. Lo observaban con recelo pues al ser un desconocido y permanecer por tanto tiempo en ese lugar comenzaron a murmurar

Se acomodó la bufanda suspirando con desgano ¿Le habrían dado a Akane su recado? ¿Lo leería? No tenía ni una sola idea pero por el tiempo asumía que la chica no se presentaría decidiendo retirarse por hoy

Llegó al parque con el aliento agitado, sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho por la velocidad de su latir

Intentó regular su respiración apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperarse, las lámparas iluminaban las pequeñas veredas del parque y las bancas, sin embargo no encontró a nadie

Se acercó lentamente examinando el lugar a detalle pero ni un alma se encontraba ahí, seguramente Ranma se había cansado de esperar. Intentó comprenderlo aunque tampoco fue su intención

Evitó el sentimiento de culpabilidad cerrando los ojos, retornó sobre sus pasos ¿Qué podía hacer? Absolutamente nada, ella no le había pedido volver, todo se resumía al simple hecho de que ella no lo quería en su vida nuevamente

Escuchó el crujir de las ramas poniéndose alerta, quizá no debió salir a esas horas de la noche. Lista para defebderse esperó a que el intruso diera el primer ataque, sin embargo nada pasó. Muy por el contrario se desarmó al escuchar su voz.

—Viniste, Akane— le dijo Ranma con la ilusión en sus pupilas —Pensé que no lo harías

La aludida se giró cual robot reponiendose del sobresalto —Ranma— tuvo ganas de llorar e insultarlo pero se negó el derecho. Ya no eran niños —Pensé que te habías ido

—Lo hice, pero regresé— ambos estaban estáticos en su lugar. Ninguno se atrevía a acercarse, él por miedo de que se fuera y ella simplemente por reserva —Perdón por hacerte venir a esta hora de la noche

—No hay problema— intentó quitarle pesar, no obstante una pregunta seguía resonando en su mente y no cesaría hasta hacerla —Bueno, ya estoy aquí ¿Qué quieres?— su voz sonaba tranquila pero la pregunta fue como una bofetada

El joven de la trenza guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos —Quería saber cómo te va

Ante su respuesta Akane bufó sonoramente —Habla claro Ranma ¿Por qué regresaste?— le increpó por fin acercándose para verlo mejor —No es que me moleste pero tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar— le dijo cuando estuvo a un metro de él —Nuestro tiempo prometido ya terminó

—¡Lo sé!— se apresuró a hablar —Creeme que lo sé, lo sabía desde que me fuí pero...— de a poco la convicción con la que llegó fue desvaneciendose —pero...

—Pero nada Ranma, estoy aquí para escucharte pero nada más. Nosotros nunca tuvimos nada así que dilo y vuelve a hacer tu vida como hasta ahora

—¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera podemos vivir en la misma ciudad?— le dijo dolido

—Nada de eso— negó con la cabeza —Puedes hacer tu vida aquí, en China o debajo de una piedra si quieres, podemos fingir ser conocidos pero nada más— se estaba apresurando con sus palabras —Accedí a venir por que tienes razón— le concedió sentándose en una banca cercana —En algún momento nos tendríamos que encontrar, fuera casualidad o no— a pesar de sonar segura los nervios estaban por hacerle añicos la cabeza —Así que prefiero que sea así, lejos de todos lo más rápido posible

—Solamente vas a dejar que yo hable ¿No vas a decirme nada?

—No tengo mucho que decirte, pero al parecer no dejarás de seguirme hasta que te escuche— lo atacó con molestia —Así que solo dime lo que ibas a decir

—No— se negó él apretando los puños —No puedo si no quieres escuchar de verdad, si te molesta mi presencia solo habla

—Si— aquello lo descolocó —Me molesta que me busques cuando ya tienes tu vida hecha, cuando ya he reparado la mía y por fin sané mis heridas. Me molesta que aún casado con Shampoo vinieras a "aclarar las cosas"— le comentó tranquila —Me incomoda pero como ya te dije puedes vivir donde te plazca, si aquí te gusta vivir no voy a echarte ni huir porque no me corresponde— hizo una pausa bajando la mirada —Es por eso que no te quiero como una sombra en mi vida, porque espero que no te atormentes con los recuerdos. No voy a obligarte a nada debes saber que siempre tuviste tu libertad a pesar de estar comprometido conmigo y me alegra que te fueras a conocer el mundo

—Por favor Akane ¿Casado con Shampoo?— la interrumpió casi enloqueciendo, todo lo que decía, su forma de decirlo lo estaba lastimando de sobremanera —No quiero que vuelvas a repetirlo ni de broma

—Es la verdad, no puedes negarte cuando mandaste aquella postal hace seis años, te casaste y eras feliz. Eso dijiste, me alegré por tí de verdad por eso no me explico qué haces aquí cuando tu vida la tienes en China, si es para saludar a tus padres puedo darte su nueva dirección. Nunca los corrimos o insinuamos nada sin embargo decidieron irse

—Akane estás mal interpretando todo ¿Mandé una postal? Nunca hice tal cosa— se alteró acercándose —Nunca lo hice ¿De acuerdo? Si estás inventando esto porque no quieres volver a verme escogiste la peor mentira de todas

—No miento, no tengo porqué explicarte pero esa postal me llegó directamente a mi, nadie estaba en casa ese día. Fue lo mejor, la quemé haciendo de cuenta que nada pasó— se levantó mirando los azulados ojos de él —Renuncié a tí ese día Ranma por eso no te guardo rencor, porque al menos supe que serias feliz con tu nueva famila de una forma u otra

—No es posible, no puedo creerte— le recriminó tomandola de los hombros —Dime que estás bromeando

—Para nada, Ranma si no vas a decirme nada regresaré a mi casa— se quitó las manos del chico con delicadeza —¿Y bien?— lo animó

—Yo regresé para recuperarte, no puedo creer lo de la postal. No te creo

—Ni yo a tí— su semblante relajado se convirtió en un intento de sonrisa —Me voy Ranma. Si nos volvemos a encontrar puedes hablarme o yo te hablaré y fingiremos que nunca fuimos cercanos antes pero no esperes que te reciba en mi vida de nuevo— Akane comenzó a caminar fuera del parque —Bienvenido a la ciudad, solo eso puedo decirte

**_Continuará..._**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 **

_¿Cuanta distancia debo recorrer? Para eliminar el espacio que nos separa_

Ranma apretó los puños en sus costados, sintió impotencia al verla caminar fuera del parque e intentó ser lo más sincero en su voz rompiendo el silencio —Por favor quédate— pidió siguiendola —Akane, dejame explicarte por qué me fuí. Que aquello de la postal es una mentira

—No Ranma— lo cortó sin brusquedad —No es tu obligación explicarme— le concedió mirando sus ojos azules —Sé que quizá te sientas culpable pero creeme que no te odio o te guardo rencor. Creeme cuando te digo que ese amor por tí murió desde hace mucho tiempo— comenzó a hablar —Porque dolió tanto, mi alma se desgarró cuando te fuiste. Pero ha sanado— se acercó nuevamente a él —Decidí no martirizarme pues fue inútil llorarte si eras feliz

—Pero Akane, entiende que no es lo que parece. Dame una oportunidad de hablar— la tomó de la mano clavando su mirada en el rostro de ella. Tan impasible e indiferente que le dolió su carencia de emociones —Por favor

—Ranma— suspiró tomando valor para soltarse de su agarre —De acuerdo, te escucho— Al chico casi le brillaban los ojos, se sintio feliz por lograr que lo escuchara —Solo te pido que no me toques— le dijo ella alejándose en vista de su nueva cercania

—De acuerdo— por alguna razón fue como si el infierno quisiera tragarselo de un bocado ante sus palabras —Entiendo— derrotado por un enemigo tan poderoso pero tan invisible como el viento guardó las manos en los bolsillos —¿Quieres sentarte?

—Así estoy bien— se negó a aceptar su invitación acomodando el cuello de su chamarra por el frío pero sin dejar de mirar al suelo

—Akane, sé que no puedes creer en todo lo que voy a decirte pero quiero que sepas que es la verdad— le advirtió antes de comenzar —Yo me fuí del Dojo hace ocho años porque tenía una oportunidad imperdible

Para sus adentros Akane no pudo evitar pensar en su rival, Shampoo. Más prefirió callarse primero se mordia la lengua antes de reprocharle y que usara eso para burlarse de ella después

—Cologne me había ofrecido un boleto a China sin ningún costo, simplemente debía curar a su nieta de la maldición y ese sería mi retribución, nada más— confesó azorado esperando la reacción de ella. La luz de las farolas le iluminaba el rostro de manera parcial ocultando sus facciones —Yo acepté porque no quería ser un hombre a medias. Con esta maldición tan humillante, con, con...— de pronto sintió aquella impotencia de los días en los que aún se transformaba en mujer —Cuando llegué allá de inmediato fuí a Jusenkyo para curarme pero debido a la pelea con Safron las pozas estaban casi destruidas y para mi mala suerte el agua del hombre ahogadono brotaba ya— detuvo su historia viéndola fijamente, intentando descifrar si le prestaba atención o se había perdido en sus pensamientos

Al no oírlo Akane alzó la mirada del suelo pero no lo vió a la cara —Continúa— le dijo removiendose desde su posición

Tras escuchar a la chica suspiró continuando el relato —Con ayuda del guía restauramos las pozas, luego de terminar él me ofreció su hogar mientras el agua volvía a brotar. En ningún momento viví con Shampoo ni mucho menos me casé con ella— soltó en forma de reproche apretando los puños —Shampoo se cansó de mis negativas, se cansó de esperarme— reveló con un gran respiro —Pero yo no pude renunciar a ti

Al escuchar aquello algo dentro de Akane retumbó, le activó las alarmas gritándole que corriera. Que ese fuego no debía ser más ya parte de su vida, sin embargo retornó el tiempo en sus recuerdos, de como se negaba a afrontar la realidad, como a escasos meses de la partida del muchacho seguía diciéndose que no. Que no podía olvidarlo, que seguía formando parte de su vida, de su corazón quizá él se sentía así. Como ella

Pero ahora no, no estaba bien

—¿Akane?— se había perdido tanto entre sus pensamientos que nisiquiera notó cómo Ranma estába ya delante de ella —¿Estás bien?

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con ese azul profundo, el azul tormentoso que la había acechado por años en sus sueños la miraba detenidamente. Al sentir la mirada tan penetrante del otro retrocedió dos pasos

Sin darse cuenta de la rama tras su tobillo, tropezó y cayó sin remedio al suelo en un golpe seco —!Dios Akane! !¿Estás bien?!— le preguntó tomando su mano e intentando ayudarla al levantarse

La joven de alguna manera se sintió humillada, retiró su brazo saltándose del agarre de Ranma —No te preocupes por mi— se levantó sacudiendo la chaqueta —Estoy bien estoy bien— se empecinó a no recibir ayuda —Entonces... No viviste con Shampoo

—No, nunca viví con ella, ni siquiera la ví todos los días. Simplemente quería que me dejara en paz— reiteró él guardando las manos en sus bolsillos —¿Acaso no me creés?

—La verdad es que no— dijo sincera ella —No es que no quiera. Pero creo que ha habido muchos mal entendidos en el pasado así que me cuesta aceptar que esa es la verdad absoluta— suspiró —Aunque no siento que pueda culparte del todo. Shampoo era muy bonita y bastante insistente— le quiso conceder ese crédito a la amazona

—No hablarás en serio ¿Verdad?— se sorprendió el azabache, a pesar de nunca demostrarlo Akane había tenido cierto desprecio por Shampoo antes, la había ayudado en otras ocasiones pero esa pequeña hostilidad había seguido ahí

—No, para nada— habló con franqueza —Es verdad que nunca me cayó de maravilla pero tenía cosas buenas también. Todos las tienen

—Yo...— el chico fué interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono en el bolsillo. —Perdón— rechazó la llamada y bloqueó el aparato —Yo pensaba que...— una vez más el tono de llamada lo interrumpió pero decidió ignorarlo

—Deberías responder, puede ser importante— le dijo Akane al notar la insistencia del artefacto

—Perdoname— se dió la vuelta respondiendo con desgano —¿Ocurre algo mamá?

De pronto Akane notó que había perdido la noción del tiempo, no tenía idea de que hora era rebuscó en su pantalón recordando como dejó botado el celular cuando tomó su chaqueta

Pensó en volver a casa pero Ranma estaba ocupado respondiendole a Nodoka sobre su paradero. Sería descortés dejarlo sin más, pudiera ser que no tuvieran la mejor relación ahora mismo pero ella no era maleducada y ya no tenía dieciséis para hacer una rabieta

Se dedicó a observar el suelo en espera de que el chico terminara su llamada ¿Qué debía hacer? Creer en Ranma para por fin enterrar ese fantasma o ignorarlo como tenía años haciendo diciéndose a si misma que todo estaba olvidado

—Perdón era mi mamá, quería saber si ya iba a llegar— informó dándole a entender claramente que se estaba alojando con sus padres —Te manda un saludo

Aquello la tomó desprevenida —Gracias— atinó a pronunciar —Dale un saludo de mi parte también— nuevamente el ambiente se tensó, el frío condensaba sus alientos cada vez que exhalaban —Ranma, creo que debo irme no le avisé a nadie que salía y no tengo idea de que hora sea— empezó a hablar —Te he escuchado creo yo que lo suficiente, al menos por hoy deberíamos irnos a casa

Ranma no quería irse, sentía que si la dejaba marchar ella nunca más accedería a escucharlo, a verlo. Se negó con la cabeza con frenesí esperando que entendiera su angustia —Por favor Akane platiquemos un poco más apenas son las diez— alegó mostrando la hora de su teléfono —Por favor Akane

—Ranma— dijo en un quejido

—Ranma Saotome— Kotaro estaba parado delante de ellos, a unos tres metros de distancia. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de desagrado aunque trataba de disimularlo —Lamento interrumpir su plática pero creo que Akane debe volver a casa— le dijo con tono serio —El señor Soun la está buscando, está preocupado por ella

—Tú...— iba a reclamarle a gritos por interrumpirlos ¿Cómo se atrevía? —Kotaro Yukimura— habló fuerte. Lo examinó, no tenía pinta de ser un peleador, para ser sincero consigo mismo tenía un poco de recelo a enfrentarlo, era muy cobarde pelear con esa gran ventaja

—Kotaro tiene razón, debo ir a casa ya casi son las once de la noche— le dijo acercándose al aludido —Ve a casa con cuidado Ranma. Nos vemos

—Akane— el azabache se acercó tomando su brazo —¿De verdad vamos a vernos de nuevo?

—Quizá, pero no así— le dijo alejándose más —Que tengas buen viaje— la joven se encaminó junto al otro muchacho quien sorprendido la siguió sin decir nada

Cerca del Dojo, Kotaro no pudo con su curiosidad. Se armó de valor para indagar sobre el pasado de Akane aunque no tuviera permiso, debía saber bien a bien quien era Ranma ¿Qué papel jugaba en la vida de la joven? —Disculpame Akane, tal vez no deba preguntar esto pero ¿Qué era Ranma para tí?

**_Continuará..._**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Papel**

**Capítulo 10**

Despues de la despedida de Akane, Ranma se quedó un poco más de tiempo en aquel parque. Observó los caminos siendo iluminados por farolas y como se había quedado completamente solo

Había vuelto con convicción, sabía que no era fácil volver a integrarse en la vida de su ex prometida. Pero cada día se le había hecho una eternidad para volver a verla. No esperaba que estuviera dispuesta a volver con él en cuanto se vieran; pero ese sentimiento que lo abrumaba cada vez que veía a ese tal Kotaro con ella; le estaba mordiendo las ganas de advertirle que no se acercase a la peliazul

Pero no tenía derecho. Lo sabía

Aún así, parecía que era atacado por mil abejas molestas desde su interior haciendo que la rabia le creciera precipitadamente. Cologne le había dicho que esos celos iban a ser su perdicion, que todos esos sentimientos negativos lo llevarían a un final catastrófico ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Cada vez que se sentía abandonado por Akane, la había herido hasta el punto de cuestionarse si estaba bien de la cabeza

Cuando ocurrió lo de Ryugenzawa, cuando Shinnosuke fue más valiente que él al confesarse creyó pérdida a su prometida. Sin embargo Akane había vuelto con a casa ¿Eso era algo no? En ese momento comprendió que sus celos podrían llegar a sobrepasarlo ¿Y si Akane no quería casarse con él? ¿Qué haría si la veía con alguien más? No tenía certeza de lo que sería capaz

Por eso había debatido tanto contra sí mismo para confesarse y cuando tuvo la respuesta también obtuvo el boleto a China. Sabía que era un acto cobarde marcharse pero deseaba ser normal, no podían culparlo por ese deseo. Su vida se había vuelto un caos después de su maldición y solo deseaba liberarse de esta; además, Akane estaba de por medio ¿Cómo iba a ser un marido capaz de representar el Dojo y a su familia con esa calamidad? Genma no quería regresar a la normalidad porque estaba muy cómodo con la situación

¿Y Ranma? ¿Debía resignarse a la voluntad de su padre? Pudiera que fuera menor de edad pero tampoco era un chiquillo indefenso, lo demostró incontables ocasiones vencido a sus enemigos más poderosos. Incluso cuando Safron fue el peligro más importante no retrocedió

Luego cuando gritó a la peliazul que la amaba sin pensar, sus sentimientos se convirtieron en una maraña de pensamientos que no queria comprender. Por eso prefería estar evadiendo la responsabilidad y aunque se decidió por confesarse Shampoo había sido hábil para hacerlo dudar nuevamente

Lo entendía ahora. Fue un idiota

Cerca del Dojo, Kotaro no pudo con su curiosidad. Se armó de valor para indagar sobre el pasado de Akane aunque no tuviera permiso, debía saber bien a bien quien era Ranma ¿Qué papel jugaba en la vida de la joven? —Disculpame Akane, tal vez no deba preguntar esto pero ¿Qué era Ranma para tí?

Esa pregunta la asaltó sin previo aviso. Le trajo recuerdos buenos y malos que se arremolinaron en su cabeza ¿Qué era? ¿Qué fué?

—Está bien si no quieres responder, sé que no es de mi incumbencia— se apresuró a decir para evitarle un mal rato

—Era mi prometido— respondió al fin. Bastante azorada pero sintiendo un peso menos —Desde los dieciséis hasta los diecinueve— informó con suavidad, esperando la reacción negativa de su acompañante. Todos reaccionaban mal después de enterarse de su compromiso

—Oh, perdón. No quería hacerte sentir mal— Sin embargo Kotaro no se había preocupado por la imagen que daba alguien que no cumplió con su "deber" Más bien se alarmó por hacerla sentirse incómoda

—No te preocupes, ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. No tiene importancia— entonces con esa revelación ella misma se dió cuenta de que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua. El regreso de Ranma había sido una sorpresa no muy grata, lo admitía. No obstante debía delimitar lo que podía hacer respecto a ello

¿Alejarlo? Lo prefería, sin embargo no tenía motivos ya. Lo había perdonado aunque no se lo mereciera como decía Nabiki

¿Recibirlo? Más allá de una bienvenida a la ciudad no podía ofrecerle otra cosa

¿Ofenderse e insultarlo? No era una niña. Era alguien maduro

—Entiendo— contra todo pronóstico Kotaro se arrepintió por su curiosidad; bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. Él tenía ya la respuesta aunque eso en lugar de confortarlo le producía temor ¿Akane querría volver con él?

Muchas preguntas para tan poco tiempo

—Nuestros padres lo arreglaron, es cierto que le tuve cariño pero no me iba a conformar con el compromiso impuesto. Por eso ahora los dos tenemos caminos diferentes— exclamó emitiendo la parte de su llanto casi interminable cuando Ranma se marchó. Llamando cariño a lo que fue el amor más real y duradero de todos

—No tienes que explicarme, sólo, sólo— El muchacho entendía que Akane quería disipar sus dudas, pues había preguntado —Quiero decir, no todo, solo me basta con saber quién es y si...— su valor era rara vez espontáneo. Él tampoco era experto en relaciones —Y si tengo que protegerte

—Gracias, eres muy amable— sonrió sincera —Hoy está toda la familia en casa ¿Quieres acompañarnos?— Lo invitó a pasar en vista de que habían llegado al Dojo

—No, yo creo que...— su frase se cortó ante el sonido de su estómago reclamando comida —Gracias por la invitación— aceptó apendado poniendo su mano tras su nuca en un gesto tierno

—No te preocupes— Akane se sentía menos tensa —Pasa

Antes de que pudiera ingresar a la casa el muchacho la tomó de la mano —Akane, le dije a tu padre que yo te cité para darte unos medicamentos y por eso saliste de casa. Sé que está mal mentir pero creo que tu padre no debe preocuparse de más

La peliazul sintió protección en sus palabras. Agradecía que no tuviera que explicar la verdad a Soun, no lo soportaría —Gracias— ella afianzó el agarre de sus manos guiandolo dentro —¡Ya vine!— se anunció

—¡Hija!— Soun inmediatamente se fue hacia ella con los brazos extendidos —Estuve muy preocupado— la abrazó

—Perdóname papá, pero estos medicamentos son importantes— se excusó siguiendo la mentira de su acompañante —Por cierto, invité al doctor Kotaro a cenar— anunció haciéndose a un lado para que el aludido pudiera entrar

—Buenas noches— saludó haciendo una reverencia —Lamento causar molestias

—No te apures muchacho, estábamos esperando a Akane para cenar. Claro que puedes unirte— le dijo Soun con una sonrisa. Kotaro agradeció y se adentró tomando el brazo del hombre mayor ayudándolo a caminar —El doctor Tofu me ha dicho que eres un excelente ayudante, me gustaría que me revisaras un día de estos, esta gastada espalda me duele últimamente

—Akane, puedes ayudarme con los platos— pedía Kasumi desde la cocina

—Claro hermana— ls chica se adentró con la mayor tomando los artefactos —¿Dónde está Nabiki?

—Está arropando a los niños— resolvió Kasumi sujetando la olla —Vamos, papá está hambriento

En la casa de los Saotome Ranma apenas iba llegando, le pagó al taxi que lo llevó con sus padres —Gracias, buenas noches— despidió al amable hombre quedándose unos momentos en la acera. Escuchó el seguro de la reja abrirse, se adentró siendo recibido por Nodoka —Hola mamá

—Hola Ranma ¿Ya cenaste?

—Si, lamento llegar tan tarde— besó su mejilla —¿Dónde está el viejo?— preguntó refiriéndose a Genma —Tengo algo que darle

—Está en la habitación— le informó la mujer. Ante la declaración, el muchacho se adentró con rumbo a esta —¿Pudiste ver a Akane?

—Si— no dijo nada más. Siguió su camino evitando revelar su decepción. Llegó al pasillo tocando la puerta —¿Papá?— al no haber respuesta se adentró. Al dar el primer paso sintió algo duro impactar con su cabeza —¡Auch!— exclamó en queja sobandose la parte afectada —¿Qué te pasa?— le recriminó tomando al panda por las solapas del chaleco

Genma sostenía un cartel con la leyenda **"Eres un hijo ingrato"** Le dió la vuelta para dejar ver el resto **"¿Por qué no me avisas que vas a venir? Tonto" **

—Fue de repente, solo estaba de paso— se excusó encogiendose de hombros —Por cierto tengo un obsequio para tí— el panda se emocionó sacando un nuevo cartel **"No debiste molestarte hijo"** Cuando vió la bolsa que Ranma traía consigo se la arrebató —Espero te sirva

Genma desenvolvió el frasco destapandolo, lo olfateo un poco y luego le dió un trago. Ranma casi palidecía —¿Qué haces?— le arrebató el objeto —¡Esto no es para beber!

**"No es sake" "No me interesa"**

—¿Estás seguro?— le dijo su primogénito balanceando el contenedor delante suyo —Es agua del hombre ahogado— informó

A Genma pareció impulsarlo un resorte que lo apartó lejos de Ranma **"Aleja eso de mi"** Ponía su cartel tembloroso

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿No es esto lo que buscamos durante tanto tiempo? Deberías ser agradecido y aceptarlo ya que me costó mucho conseguirlo— le recriminó acercándose

**"¡Alejate!"** Volvía a mostrar su cartel. En ese momento Nodoka entraba a la habitación escuchando todo el alboroto —Deberías aceptarlo, nuestro hijo se esforzó mucho por conseguirlo— le decía la mujer con una sonrisa siniestra —Vamos, así podrás trabajar para mantener la casa— El panda parecía colapsar ante la posibilidad —¡No seas cobarde y enfrenta tus responsabilidades!— Nodoka lo golpeó con la katana y le virtió el líquido dejando que hiciera efecto

El panda perdió volumen y se transformó en humano dejando ver a un asustado Genma —¿Por qué?— dijo en queja sobando su espalda

—¡Porque hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi marido y ya me harté de ese nauseabundo olor a podrido que traes!— le gritó al fin con la furia en sus ojos —Me alegra que estés curado— comentó como si segundos antes no hubiera perdido los estribos. Ranma veía con gracia la escena, hacía mucho que no veía algo tan divertido

Dejó discutiendo a sus padres para luego irse a su habitación. Sacó las cosas de su maleta comenzando a acomodar el armario y sus utensilios de baño. Entre todas las prendas cayó la convocatoria que su "representante" le había dado acerca de una importante competencia que se llevaría a cabo en Japón. Las especificaciones decían que tenían un tiempo límite para inscribirse, debían asistir a las conferencias de prensa y hospedarse en el hotel...

Casi dejó caer la hoja de sus manos. El Hotel Route-Inn era donde se hospederían los participantes; el hotel de la ciudad vecina a Nerima. Nakano era la sede del importante evento

El lugar de trabajo de Akane

Casi brincó de la emoción, sabía del hotel pues se había hospedado ahí. Se puso en contacto con su amigo para que inmediatamente lo inscribiera —Es mi oportunidad—

En su habitación Akane estaba sentada sobre el colchón con las piernas contraídas hacia su pecho, veía como la luna acariciaba sus cortinas blancas entreabiertas trayendo recuerdos no muy felices

_Había sido una graduación tranquila, a pesar de los invitados peculiares que parecían atraer el caos a donde fueran, la ceremonia se llevó a cabo con tranquilidad. Akane por fin había terminado la preparatoria, sería un buen momento para pensar en el futuro, en sus exámenes para entrar q la universidad y también: en su compromiso _

_Que esperaba tuviera ya una resolución _

_Ranma había estado distante, para ser honesta creía que precisamente por eso ya no se veía envuelta en ese tipo de situaciones alocadas de todos los días. En otras circunstancias ya habrían discutido un poco y lo habría mandado a volar bastante lejos_

_Sin embargo ahora parecían como unos conocidos apenas, Ranma se la pasaba entrenando fuera y por más que Akane quería de nuevo ser parte de su rutina él la desplazó poco a poco_

_Con el pasar de los días lo sentía cada vez más lejos ¿Qué hacer? ¿Confesar su amor? Para que las cosas fueran a mejor en lugar de a peor. Ó ¿Dejaba que todo siguiera su curso sin interponerse? _

_Decidida, una noche preparó en su mente lo que le diría, lo escribió, lo repasó y se mentalizó para decirlo en voz alta: "Ranma te amo" _

_Esperaría al día siguiente, aunque no pudiera conciliar el sueño. Le diría que se enamoró de él durante esos tres años de convivencia, que le estaba agradecida por salvar su vida y que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo como un matrimonio después de la universidad o incluso antes_

_No obstante la mañana llegó y su buen animo se fue en la maleta que Ranma cargó consigo, lo escuchó agradecer a todos, escuchó su despedida pero no se atrevió a cruzar más allá del pasillo. Su amor se marchaba y ni siquiera le dejaba una explicación más que su cura _

_El azabache preguntó por ella pero no soportó las palabras y huyó a la calle. Salió por la puerta del Dojo y corrió en dirección del viento, sin rumbo alguno llegó tan lejos como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Sentía inconveniente por escapar así ¿Era cobarde acaso? _

_La tristeza fue rápidamente sustituida por la ira ¿Quién se creía para ponerla de ese modo? Volvería y le mostraría que estaba equivocado en querer irse, que podía ir con él por la cura. Caminó rápido sintiendo el enojo aflorar desde su estómago, cuando dobló en la esquina para llegar a casa lo encontró de frente —Ranma— le habló despacio, perdiendo un poco de su coraje _

_—Akane— se miraron el uno al otro, ninguna palabra decían entre ese contacto incómodo de miradas —Lo siento, tengo que irme— le anunció caminando hacia ella —De verdad perdóname _

_—No tengas cuidado— pasó a su lado bajando la mirada mientras se sentía tonta por sus sentimientos, por la convicción del día anterior ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Rogarle? Lo amaba pero no merecía nada de eso si se iba sin más —Cobarde— musitó por lo bajo, apenas audible que dudaba la hubiera escuchado _

_Sus pasos le avisaron que se alejaba y escuchó en la lejanía una voz inconfundible a kilómetros, esa voz aguda lo apuraba a caminar ¿Así que la había elegido? Quizo voltear a ver pero se negó la humillación_

_Si se iba a ir con ella, que fuera feliz _

_Se apresuró a llegar a casa, no vió a nadie en la entrada y se encerró en su cuarto con su dolor. Con su pena de darlo por perdido para siempre_

A la semana siguiente Akane se iba muy temprano a trabajar pues sería el día donde recibirían en el hotel a los deportistas de la competencia. Se despidió de todos y recibió el buen ánimo de sus sobrinos deseándole éxito

Estaría un tiempo fuera de casa por las actividades que requerían su presencia. Cuando llegó al hotel de respiraba el ambiente inquieto y ajetreado, todos se movían para limpiar, decorar; estaban felices de poder presenciar un evento que los ayudaría a crecer

Akane misma estaba nerviosa por los resultados, había sido una apuesta grande hablar con el organizador del evento para permitir que sus invitados se hospedara ahí

Pasó por todos lados verificando que todo estuviera en orden, desde el restaurante Ukyo la saludó levantando los pulgares en señal de victoria mientras ponía los aperitivos para la recepción

Los empleados uniformados con ropas nuevas se formaron para dar paso a la bienvenida. A las nueve en punto los reporteros, los fans y los curiosos estaban ya en la entrada del hotel para recibir a sus favoritos; un autobús arribó dejando bajar a los pasajeros. Los aclamados atletas entraban al hotel con sus valijas entre la lluvia de flashes y sonreían a las cámaras saludando a la multitud

El dueño del hotel y su esposa daban un discurso de bienvenida mientras estrechaba las manos con algunos participantes. Entre ellos había algunos rostros que Akane conocía por las revistas que también la saludaban, merodeó entre los hombres llevándose una sorpresa que cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de asombro descomunal. Intentó fingir que no lo vió regresando a la amable actitud de segundos antes pero inevitablemente él también la había visto a ella —No puede ser— quiso chillar de frustración alejándose de Ranma ¿Qué estába haciendo ahí? Se centró en otros concursantes hablando con ellos pero todos se movían para saludar también al dueño y los accionistas

Negó con la cabeza intentando no llegar al inevitable momento donde el azabache y ella estrecharon las manos —Hola— saludó él —Espero que pueda disfrutar de la competencia— le sonrió como si nada pasara

Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Llena de sorpresa, Akane no fué dueña de sí misma por unos momentos, pero prontose dominó tratando de evitar la cercanía con Ranma

Volvióa saludar a los demás deportistas yconcentró su atención en ellos. Aunque fue inevitable tener que saludarlo con la mano cuando por fin se hallaron de frente —Espero que disfrute la competencia— le había dicho sin ninguna pena

Ella aunque estaba luchando consigo misma por dentro, solo le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, continuó moviéndose entre los participantes alejándose nuevamente de él. Se mezcló entre la gente para evitar tenerlo junto a ella de nuevo; cuando estuvo segura de que no se le acercaría más liberó un poco la tensión

Al momento, el dueño del hotel la llamó para guiar a los competidores rumbo al bufete que prepararon con anterioridad. Con profesionalismo siguió sonriendo mostrando el camino a sus invitados, había esperado mucho por el evento, no iba a dejar que se lo echaran a perder

Una vez en el restaurant del hostal la gente comenzó a dispersarse entre las mesas de comida dispuesta, el dueño platicaba con cuantos jóvenes podía y llamaba a los meseros paseándose con bebidas. La joven de pelo azul vió su oportunidad para escapar un poco de la escena, hubiera preferido socializar más pero con Ranma rondando ahí le era imposible mantenerse tranquila

Discreta se acercó a una de las mesas donde los chefs cocinaban, tomó una botella de agua bebiendo su contenido casi por completo, el hecho de tener que enfrentar su pasado en el lugar donde se consideraba libre de este, le hacía doler la cabeza. Toda la montaña rusa de sentimientos en su mente podían jugarle una mala pasada en un evento tan importante

—Oh, Akane— Ukyo salió de la cocina con aceite de oliva en la mano —Pensé que estarías conviviendo con los competidores

—¿Eh? Si, solo estoy tomando un respiro, es un evento muy importante y no quiero verme nerviosa— habló contando la verdad a medias —Quería un poco de agua, es todo

—Te entiendo, yo también estoy muy nerviosa. Quizá debí elegir un menú con más proteína, ya sabes para los atletas

—No, me parece que el bufete está bien, necesitan estar ligeros para descansar— se apresuró a decir —Necesitamos que pasen una buena noche, la primera impresión es muy importante

—Tienes razón— concedió pasandose a su lado hasta su puesto tras la estufa—¿No piensas comer algo tú? No es por presumir pero creo que nuestra comida es deliciosa

—Estoy bien, siento que si como algo ahora mi estómago va a pasarlo mal. Pero asegúrate de guardarme un poco— pidió tomando su botella de agua —Gracias— se alejó de ella sonriente. Se encontró con los primeros atletas que saludó comenzando a platicar con ellos. Todos estaban ansiosos por la competencia y expectaban los servicios del hotel en cuanto a los gimnasios, piscinas y habitaciones

El lugar estaba lleno a tope, no había ni una habitación disponible gracias a los muchachos y los periodistas —Oh por supuesto esperamos que su estadía aquí sea agradable, hemos dispuesto de nuestro mejor arsenal para su satisfactorio descanso— bromeó ella consiguiendo hacerlos sonreír

Su jefe se acercó a ellos —Veo que ya conocieron a nuestra actuaría, es una mujer joven pero tiene mucho entusiasmo y sabiduría, les agradecemos que se hospedaran en nuestro hotel, es un honor tener a tan distinguidas personalidades entre nuestros huéspedes

Ranma se encontraba eligiendo que se serviría, la comida del lugar tenía un aspecto buenísimo que le abrió el apetito aún cuando desayunó antes de salir de Hokkaido. Una chef depositó un nuevo platón humeante delante suyo —Con permiso— se disculpó. Cuando ella levantó la vista se llevó la sorpresa de su vida —Oh por Dios— dijo completamente en shock

Ranma la identificó inmediatamente, se alegró de encontrar a su antigua amiga —Hola Ukyo— saludó tendiendo su mano

—Eres real— susurró la castaña aún asombrada —Es imposible, Ranma cuánto tiempo— se emocionó ella abrazando al susodicho —Dios mira qué alto eres ¿Hace cuanto no nos vemos? ¿Nueve? ¿Diez años?— preguntó alejándose de él —¿Has venido como competidor?

—Este... Si. Me invitaron a participar y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad, además el premio suena tentador— respondió sonriente —¿Y tú? Mirate, una chef de un grandioso hotel. No mentías cuando dijiste que te iría bien en la vida

—Te lo dije, era cuestión de tiempo— admitió encogiendose de hombros —Aunque el hotel ha crecido gracias a Aka...— se quedó a la mitad de su frase cayendo en cuenta de la situación. Ranma y Akane estaban en el mismo lugar ¿Ella lo sabría? —Gracias a la actuaria— terminó por responder —Bueno, ha sido un gusto verte otra vez pero debo irme a trabajar. Espero que podamos volver a platicar mientras dure la contienda, suerte— se despidió sintiéndose incómoda de pronto. Posiblemente Akane ya lo sabía y por eso se la pasaba rehuyendo a los atletas para evitar encontrarse con él. Aunque era poco probable pues ya estaba conversando con unos cuantos, se sintió con la obligación de informarle sobre la situación antes de que tuvieran un encuentro violento. En la primera oportunidad se acercó para hablarle —Hey, Akane ¿Puedo preguntar algo?— susurró

—Claro, dime

—No sé cómo decir esto pero... Ranma está aquí— confesó con premura —¿Akane?

La otra mujer estaba estática en su lugar, con una expresión de agonía infinita. Intentando no demostrar que ya lo sabía

—¿Ya lo sabías?— cuestionó indignada —Lo sabías y no me dijiste— se quejó Ukyo casi en un chillido

—Bueno, yo tampoco lo esperaba ¿De acuerdo? Solo apareció por la puerta con los demás. No tuve tiempo para mandarte un mensaje diciendo "Ukyo el gran amor de tu vida ha llegado por la puerta grande"— ironizó ante la alterada cocinera pero dándose cuenta de su brusquedad —Perdón por decirte eso, no era mi intención

—No te preocupes, pero creo que ése mensaje sería el que yo te mandaría a tí justamente— le respondió —Debí suponer que algo andaba mal cuando te ví escondiendote

—No me estaba esconcondiendo

—Oh claro, eso suena muy creíble

—Es verdad, mira ya salí a platicar con los chicos ¿Cierto? No tengo nada de qué ocultarme

—Akane, por favor. Estoy para apoyarte ¿Si? Podría haber inventado algo para safarte

—No, no— negó tomando sus manos —Este evento es muy importante, el hecho de que Ranma esté aquí como un participante no me va a desenfocar de mis metas, tengo que estar presente. Vamos solo es Ranma

—¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente, además no vivo huyendo de nadie— aunque eso había sido medio cierto, pues en su primer encuentro se comportó como cobarde —Debo ir, pronto comenzará la entrega de las llaves y debo supervisar que cada uno tenga la suya— se despidieron con un apretón de manos mientras Tendo la miraba con una expresión acongojada —Es algo que no se puede evitar

Akane se fué a su oficina para tomar la lista de los huéspedes más importantes, se aseguró de leer todos los nombres de la lista y jamás vió el nombre del azabache en ella. Entonces ¿Por qué estába ahí? ¿Acaso no era un participante de verdad?

No. Se obligó a recordar que él por sobre todo amaba las artes marciales, las competencias y posiblemente no fuera por completo una treta suya para verse con frecuencia. Rebuscó en los papeles de registro pero no fue capaz de encontrarle una habitación. Todas ocupadas —Diablos— y justo cuando pensó que no podría maldecir en ese día que pintaba ser bueno, la grosería venía a su boca como un rezo

Intentó relajarse sobando sus sienes y salió directo al vestíbulo para hacer el papeleo, en el camino le pidió a un botones que le hiciera un favor. Delante de la recepción los jóvenes se formaban para recibir sus llaves correspondientes, uno a uno fue dándole a la secretaria su nombre

Cuando todos ya estaban asignados a sus suites notaron que Ranma se había quedado solo en el vestíbulo, no tenía entrenador como el resto y tampoco una reservación. Akane seguía sospechando por una trampa de parte suya hasta que en el listado de participantes salió su nombre

Con resignación tomó el control de la computadora y lo llamó —Ranma Saotome por favor acuda a recepción— voceó para que se acercara

El azabache estaba entre confundido y emocionado ¿Por qué lo llamaba? —¿Ocurre algo?— Preguntó

—Nada en especial, solo le estamos haciendo entrega de las llaves de su habitación— respondió Akane tecleando en el ordenador —Su habitación será la número quinientos veinticinco, el reglamento del hotel se encuentra en la mesita de su sala para que pueda tener una sana convivencia con los demás— informó poniendo sobre el mostrador una tarjeta magnetica y unas llaves pequeñas agrupadas en una argolla —La tarjeta es para la puerta de entrada, las otras son de la cómoda, el clóset y el minibar— le dió a conocer sonriendo de manera amable

Al chico casi se le olvidaba que había planeado hospedarse ahí, aunque estaba más confundido que antes ¿Cómo tenía una reservación si él nunca la hizo? —Disculpe... Yo no hice ninguna reservación

—Oh no, sabemos que usted no la realizó. Su representante la hizo por usted— mintió ella esperando que tuviera un representante o se vería muy mal

Ranma entonces se creyó el cuento. Había sido Mousse quien le apartó una suite, muy astuto —Ya veo, entonces la tarjeta es de la entrada— reafirmó —Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día— le sonrió ampliamente tomando su maleta

Al marcharse la recepcionista la miró con intriga —No teníamos ninguna habitación disponible— le recordó —Las reservaciones están llenas desde hace un mes para este evento

—Lo sé Ryoko, lo sé— ella tomó su carpeta para marcharse

—¿Por qué le diste tu habitación entonces?

—No podemos dejar a ningún competidor sin suite, nos veríamos muy mal. Además no es la gran cosa, tomaré un cuarto de servicio como cuando empecé, siempre hay disponibles

—Podrías venir a quedarte en mi departamento, puedo llevarte y traerte en mi auto— ofreció la otra joven

—Gracias Ryo, pero estoy segura que habrá días donde no podré despegarme del hotel, además tu cambio de turno nos complicaría el transporte— se sintió apenada —Aún así, muchas gracias

**_Continuará... _**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 **

En la suite quinientos veinticinco, Ranma pasaba la tarjeta magnética por la cerradura de ésta. Al entrar fué recibido por un living espacioso, impresionado por la exclusividad de la habitación. Pues su antiguo cuarto era sumamente más sencillo

Entró escaneado todo lo que su vista le permitió, a lado izquierdo había una cocina integral. Dejó su maleta en el sofá de la estancia dirigiendo sus pasos a la cocina

Abrió el refrigerador encontrándolo lleno de ingredientes, agua embotellada, bebidas energéticas, gaseosa. Alzó las cejas con bastante asombro, a lado de la gran nevera estaba el minibar cerrado

_Son las llaves de la cómoda, el clóset y el minibar _

Recordó lo que Akane le indicó. Guiado por su curiosidad abrió el pequeño firogrifico, en su interior había botellas de licor de distintas clases. Vino, champagne, whisky. Se notaba lo mucho que ofrecían las suites del hotel

Cerró nuevamente sintiéndose apenado. La habitación que rentó Mousse era sumamente más costosa que la anterior; no es que tuviera problemas para solventar el gasto sin embargo le pareció excesivo el lujo de ésta ¿Sabría Mousse acerca de todo el equipamiento que tenía la suite?

El azabache había aprendido a vivir con lo esencial, todo esa profusión era un desperdicio. Además él no tenía la intención de cocinar, todos los vegetales podrían echarse a perder a pesar de la refrigeración

Sintió pena por los trabajadores del hotel que se esforzaron en procurar todos los elementos del cuarto. Suspiró dispuesto a hablar con su amigo

Regresó a la maleta donde yacía su teléfono móvil, marcó el número del muchacho con anteojos llevándose la sorpresa de la operadora automática

_Su saldo es insuficiente_

Expulsó una cantidad de aire considerable por la boca sintiendo enojo consigo mismo, era cierto que nunca fué el de la mejor memoria pero olvidar poner saldo a su celular resultaba desventajoso; resignado sostuvo la maleta en su mano yéndose a la puerta delante suyo

Asumía que se trataba del dormitorio

Tal como pensó, delante suyo estaba una cama espaciosa, en una alcoba bastante grande, con muebles repartidos alrededor, alfombra por todo el piso y un ventanal grande que otorgaba luz

Caminó colocando la maleta sobre el lecho cubierto por un edredón verde bosque. El colchón tenía un buró de cada lado con una lámpara, en el mueble derecho reposaba un teléfono alambrico con la lista de números básicos para el hotel

_Servicio a cuarto_

_Recepción_

_Seguridad del hotel_

_Departamento de policía_

_Brigada de Bomberos _

Ponía la etiqueta sobre la base del aparato. Descolgando el tubo marcó el número de servicio a cuarto, lo primero que tenía que hacer era pedir que se llevaran lo que no usaría

Esperó paciente hasta que una voz masculina lo atendió —_Servicio a cuarto Route-Inn ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? _

—Hola— saludó amigable — Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome. Me gustaría pedir la ayuda de un botones si es posible— solicitó jugando con el llavero de su mano

_—Por supuesto que si. Aunque tendrá que esperar unos minutos señor Saotome ¿No tiene inconveniente?_

—No, claro que no. Estaré pendiente muchas gracias

—_Para servirle señor_— con eso último se cortó la comunicación. Ranma presionó el botón de colgar para luego marcar a Mousse, la habitación tenía que tener una explicación. Se conocían de años como para no saber que ninguno era fascinado con el ostento material

Esperó, esperó, siguió esperando hasta que el buzón de voz lo atendió, intentando un par de veces más y obtuvo exactamente el mismo resultado, ya habria oportunidad de hablar con él y agradecer su amabilidad por inscribirlo al torneo de último momento

Paseó la vista por todo el cuarto encontrando agradable el ambiente. En eso si podía decirse que era exigente, aunque su principal razón para estar ahí era Akane, aún seguía inscrito en el torneo de artes marciales, no podía darse el lujo de desempeñarse pobremente

Por eso mismo necesitaba también una habitación que le diera paz para respirar y concentrarse. Era una exigencia que se desarrolló en las montañas altas de China donde muy pocos podían ir; quizá por eso el joven de anteojos eligió una suite

Anduvo en dirección de ventanal por el cual se colaba la luz del sol a través de las cortinas translúcidas verde menta. Corrió las argollas juntando la tela en el límite del tubular, la vista era hermosa, muy romántica debía admitir

Escuchó el timbre de la entrada sonar, el botones había llegado

Se apresuró a ir para recibir al empleado. Cuando abrió se encontró con un muchacho con el uniforme del hotel —Buenas tardes Señor Saotome, me han enviado para ayudarlo— anunció el joven sonriente

—Pasa— solicitó Ranma dejando la entrada libre —Verás, cuando se hizo la reservación de la habitación no pensé que fuera a tener tanto...— no encontraba la palabra para describir su situación —Tantos... Víveres— atinó entonces. Sin embargo el empleador tenía una expresión de confusión —Mira, lo que pasa es que tengo verduras y algunas carnes para preparar alimentos, yo no planeo cocinar ya que, bueno, no sé hacerlo del todo bien— confesó mientras ambos se acercaban a la nevera —Me gustaría que llevaran los ingredientes a algún lugar donde no se desperdicien ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con eso?

Sorprendido, el muchacho respiró antes de hablar —Desafortunadamente no puedo hacerlo ahora mismo— admitió con pena —Tendría que informar primero a la actuaría para poder obtener el permiso de mover algo de su habitación señor— explicó con calma —Seguramente me digan que si, pero es posible protocolo. Comprenda usted

—Si claro claro, son la reglas supongo— habló Ranma comprensivo

—Si gusta ya mismo contacto a recepción para informar su petición

—No, espera. Yo mismo iré para explicar mis motivos, ya si me dan permiso entonces me ayudas, para que no des tantas vueltas— excusó Ranma poniendo la mano en el hombro del chico —Muchísimas gracias por informarme— Sin esperarlo tenía un motivo para hablar con la actuaría del hotel

Tenía una oportunidad de hablar con Akane

—Lo acompaño entonces a recepción

Ambos se encaminaron al elevador, los pasillo estaban casi vacíos ya que probablemente todos estuvieran acomodandose en sus habitaciones. El transcurso fué silencioso hasta el primer piso donde se hallaba la entradad el hotel

Ranma salió primero encaminándose al mostrador donde pudo atisbar a dos mujeres charlando. Eran las recepcionistas quienes lo atendieron, la que acomodaba hojas era la que le dió su mensaje a Akane hacía algunos días y la que parecía lista para irse era la de aquella mañana

—¿Has visto a Karino? Lo busqué en la zona de lockers pero no lo ví— oyó decir a una

—Fué a la suite quinientos veinticinco— informó la otra

—¿A la habitación de la señorita Akane? Pero si ella está en su oficina— Aquello hizo que Ranma se detuviera a una distancia considerable pero donde podía oir

—¿No lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué?

—La señorita Akane dió su suite a un participante del torneo. Al parecer no hizo reserva y por eso no fué llamado cuando entregamos las llaves— Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio cuando se dieron cuenta de que Ranma las veía y Karino estaba detrás del azabache

Ryoko inmediatamente lo identificó y se regañó por haber hablado de más. Sin revelar ningún otro dato se despidió de la otra mujer tomando su bolso evitando todo contacto visual con Ranma

—Buenas tardes ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?— preguntó la joven amablemente

—Hola, verá es que... Tengo una petición acerca de mi habitación— probó terreno, recordaba de ella no era muy comunicativa, sonrió tratando de tranquilizarse. La mujer seguramente no sabía sobre la habitación como aseguró antes

—¿Petición?

—Si, le explicaba a su compañero que yo no soy alguien que cocine mucho, por eso quisiera que se llevaran los vegetales que tengo, digo, para que no se desperdicien— contó él

—Entiendo, deme unos segundos para que pueda conseguir el permiso— Habló tomando el auricular —Veo que tiene un motivo ahora— comentó casual ella. Refiriéndose a la vez anterior cuando no dejó que se encontraran

—Ah... Si— fué lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de ser interrumpido

—Hola, señorita Tendo. Bien gracias señorita— empezó hablando al micrófono —Verá, hay un huésped que tiene una petición algo peculiar, si por eso quería consultar su opinión...— esperó en silencio un par de segundos —Muy bien— colgó presionando el botón en el auricular —La señorita Tendo lo recibirá en su oficina para escuchar su petición. Karino por favor ¿Podrías guiarlo?

—Enseguida señorita Sai, señor Saotome si fuera tan amable— indicó señalando la dirección

Avanzó sintiendo muchas dudas emerger, todas referentes a la condescendencia de Akane, no entendía porqué le dió su habitación si ya no había disponibles ¿Ella donde se quedaba entonces?

Cuando la secretaría de la peliazul lo anunció dejó que pasara al despacho

Akane estaba muy concentrada enumerando papeles —Buenas tardes— saludó levantándose de la silla y fijando su mirada en él. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente sin poder creer lo que veía

A pesar de entender que se debía callar la pregunta inundó la boca masculina como vómito verbal —¿Por qué me diste tu habitación?— quiso saber

Por si los ojos de ella no eran lo suficientemente expresivos, su boca se unió a la mueca de asombro ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

**_Continuará... _**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

—¿Por qué me diste tu habitación?— la pregunta sonó a reproche. No era su intención reclamar, sin embargo no comprendía porqué de pronto tanta amabilidad de su parte

—¿Ese es el asunto que necesita atender caballero?— término por responder con otra cuestión, de manera sería, lo mejor era fingir demencia ante el asunto

—No intentes poner barreras entre nosotros. Nunca hemos tenido ese tipo de relación como para tratarnos de usted— la hizo ver desde su posición

—Estoy en mi trabajo, no puede ser de otra manera— contraatacó entonces poniéndose de pie. Si bien ya sabía que fué su suite no sabía desde cuando —En todo caso voy a responderle. La suite se me fué asignada sin embargo un hombre nos llamó para alquilar una habitación de emergencia, era descortés dejar a un competidor sin cuarto, es por eso que permitimos la renta de ésta— inventó rogando porque le creyera

—¿En serio?— Ranma relajó el rostro notablemente, sus hombros perdieron tensión conforme pasaban los segundos —Lamento...— comenzó a decir con una mueca de culpa. No se detuvo a pensar cuando la acusó sin miramientos, se notaba que esa era la verdad. Además tenía razón, estaba trabajando como para ponerla en un aprieto por su impertinencia —Perdóname

—¿Ese es el asunto que necesitaba consultar? ¿Cuál es su petición?— solicitó saber mientras las facciones de su rostro se volvían menos serias

—¿Eh?— Apenas reaccionó, su petición de verdad seguía sin ser revelada —No, mi petición es que...— le costaba articular la oración debido al bochorno que le ocasionó su Insesatez —Tengo una gran cantidad de ingredientes en la nevera de la suite, comprendo que sea parte del equipamiento que ofrece el hotel, sin embargo yo no planeo cocinar y me parece un desperdicio que se queden ahí sin usar

Akane fué tomada por sorpresa debido a la petición. Era cierto que como parte del servicio hotelero, las suites más costosas tenían opciones más flexibles con la comida, por lo cual permitían a los huéspedes cocinar por sí mismos

No obstante, los ingredientes se proveían conforme se solicitaban. Fué entonces que su memoria trabajó procesando que ella olvidó llevárselos de ahí cuando movieron sus pertenencias, en su mente se golpeó tan fuerte la cabeza pero intentó mantenerse serena por fuera

—¿Akane?— la voz del chico la trajo nuevamente a la realidad

—Perdón— parpadeó para espabilar —Claro, los ingredientes serán regresados si así lo desea— resolvió para no tener que seguir entablando conversación. Presionó el botón del teléfono que conectaba con su secretaria —Olivia, por favor. Encargate de que un botones ayude al señor Saotome— avisó

_—Si, señorita Akane. El señor Hiroshi solicita una audiencia con usted _

—¿Ahora mismo?

_—Me temo que si, la espera en su oficina—_ pasó el recado

—Ahora voy, gracias por avisarme— con eso último colgó —Si es toda su petición. Creo que estará resuelta a la brevedad posible

—Espera...— intentó detenerla, quedarse un poco más con ella

—Mis sinceras disculpas caballero, me temo que es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted— refirió guardando los papeles con folio en una carpeta —Si fuera tan amable de acompañar a nuestro personal para que pueda ingresar a su suite— pidió rodeando el escritorio con claras intenciones de salir

Al azabache no le quedó de otra, después de todo ella tenía que seguir laborando a pesar de su presencia. Por algún momento se sintió mal ya que seguramente su trabajo no era fácil, sumando su presencia parecía tener el doble de preocupaciones

—Claro, gracias— accedió para no afectarla con ese "Señor Hiroshi" Del que habló su secretaria —Con permiso

Ella solamente asintió, liberó el aire que contenía cuando salió de la oficina ¿Cómo fué a enterarse de que le cedió el cuarto? Era inconcebible que lo supiera, era un gran artista marcial pero no era mago, de eso estaba muy segura

Haciéndose aire con la carpeta caminó en dirección de la oficina donde trabajaba su jefe, primero tenía que atender su trabajo, primero tenía que atender su trabajo. Repitió constantes veces para olvidarse del asunto

Ranma por su parte tenía mil dudas en la cabeza. Comenzaba a dudar que venir al lugar de trabajo de la peliazul fuera tan beneficioso como esperó; reconocía que estaba en todo su derecho de quererlo lo más lejos posible, pero nunca creyó que le afectaría _tanto_

**Idiota ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que pudiera pasar de tí como si fueras una mancha en el piso? **

Se reprochó

Lo único "alentador" sería que al menos no le era del todo indiferente. Podría tomas eso como un avance más que como una desventaja

Cuando el botones sacó todo lo que no usaría agradeció amablemente dejándolo marchar. Él regresó sq la dormitorio para descansar un poco, no le apetecía salir

Se tiró en el colchón quitándose los zapatos, su mirada se clavó en el techo y dejó su mente completamente en blanco. No le urgía pensar en nada aunque sabía que el tiempo de competencia se acercara peligrosamente, pues mañana se harían las presentaciones de los participantes y al día siguiente empezarían las peleas

Desconectó su cerebro al punto que terminó dormido

Horas después, despertó debido a la sensación de caer al vacío. De un sobresalto levantó la mitad de su cuerpo asegurándose de estar en una superficie sólida

Más calmado se restregó los ojos y estiró los brazos para desperezarse, revisó la hora en su móvil dándose cuenta de que si no se apuraba se quedaría sin cenar. Bajó de la cama para estirar completamente su cuerpo

Recogió celular y llave para salir directo al restaurante del lugar. Con pasos lentos anduvo hasta el elevador que afortunadamente iba descendiendo. Se encontró con otros competidores e hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo mientras los demás imitaban su gesto

Al llegar al lobby merodeó buscando la entrada del restaurante, cuando la ubicó se dirigió más a prisa. Sin darse cuenta de que una joven iba en su dirección

Ella tampoco notó la cercanía hasta que colisionaron el uno con el otro. La chica al ser más débil terminó en el suelo —Perdón— pidió el azabache de forma alarmada —No te he visto— le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse

De mala forma aceptó la ayuda azotando con demasiada fuerza la palma de él —Tendré más cuidado— fué lo único que le dijo. Había recibido tres llamadas de atención y la última se la hizo el dueño del hotel, tendría que mejorar su comportamiento si quería mantener el trabajo

En cuanto se levantó y pudo ver a detalle al muchacho, su rostro se coloreó de rojo —¡Oh por dios!— exclamó emocionada —Eres Ranma Saotome, de la revista Atletic Asia— reconoció sonriendo —Discúlpeme señor, no era mi intención

—Si, no te preocupes— resolvió sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que parecía una "admiradora" —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, no se apure. Fué mi culpa

—También fué mía, además te has caído y yo no. Si es posible ten un chequeo médico— le sugirió con una sonrisa. Al tiempo se alejó lentamente, poniendo más atención a su camino

Una vez en el restaurante, pidió una cena que más bien parecía almuerzo. El haber saltado su comida de la tarde lo tenía casi famelico. Devoró con rapidez los sabrosos platillos encontrando la sazón de su amiga Ukyo

El pensamineto de que ella seguro le intentó ocultar que Akane era la actuaría le llegó de pronto. Por eso había titubeado al responder hacía unas horas

Queria platicar con ella, saber si podía darle información más detallada de lo que pasó durante sus años ausentes y si le podía ayudar de nuevo a llegar al corazón de la Tendo menor. Aunque bueno, dudaba de la última parte puesto que no sabía si ella misma seguía atraída por él

Temía descubrir si aún le guardaba sentimientos románticos, pedirle ayuda para enamorar a otra no le sería de ningún agrado seguramente

Terminó la cena agradeciendo a los camareros y se retiró a los jardines del hotel. Quería despejarse un poco fuera de las paredes y mirar verde aunque fuera solamente una jardinera

Su paseo se extendió hasta el estacionamiento exclusivo para personal, estaba tan distraído que no miró por dónde andaba, durante el retorno a su habitación prefirió tomar las escaleras de emergencia, se sentía tan pesado y lleno por haber cenado demasiado que si no desquitaba un poco no podría dormir

Con calma echó los pasos hacia arriba

Estaba a punto de llegar al piso donde estaba su suite, sin embargo el eco de unos zapatos bajaba tacirtuno ¿Alguien había tenido la misma idea de entrenar subiendo escaleras? Esperó deteniéndose hasta que el otro individuo dió la vuelta en la U de la estructura

No obstante el indiferente semblante del azabache se transformó en una mueca de desagrado

—Saotome...— Pronunció su nombre también con sorpresa. Estaba claro que no esperaba encontrarselo

—Yukimura...

**_Continuará... _**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 **

La tensión se generó con tan solo unos segundos después de verse. Sin lograr entender por qué ambos estaban en el mismo lugar se dedicaron una mirada de desconfianza

Más por parte de Ranma que del castaño

—¿Qué haces aquí?— cuestionó el artista marcial tensando el cuerpo listo para la pelea

—Podría decir lo mismo pero me han contado que eres peleador de profesión. Es por eso que puedo deducir con facilidad que estás hospedado como un atleta más— respondió con tranquilidad bajando dos peldaños hasta que solo los separaba un escalón

A pesar de estar a niveles diferentes de altura, Kotaro apenas llegaba al metro con ochenta y seis de Ranma gracias a ello, más no se intimidó por su mirada de llena de enojo

—¿Y si no es así?— preguntó Ranma

—¿Has venido para acosar a Akane?— Preguntó Kotaro esta vez. Lo miró a los ojos, que parecían querer aplastarlo hasta dejarlo medio muerto; le pareció aterrador pero no retrocedió ni así —No tengo por qué explicarte mi presencia ya que tu y yo no tenemos nada de que conversar— empezó por fin bajando al siguiente escalón —Pero te lo diré porque conozco el tuyo. Estoy aquí como médico de soporte, me han invitado para auxiliar en la competencia— respondió comenzando a bajar del continuamente —Akane me sugirió con el Comité— reveló antes de desaparecer por la siguiente U

El azabache se dió la vuelta para encararlo, sin embargo ya no estaba. Apretó con fuerza los puños ¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Qué le daba derecho para ser arrogante? Sus ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente crecieron en un micro segundo pero de contuvo

El resto de las escaleras se volvieron el triple de dificultosas. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue encerrarse a dormir cuando llegó a la habitación

A la siguiente mañana, desde muy temprano tomó una ducha, se preparó con ropa adecuada para presentarse como un participante oficial del torneo y bajó a desayunar. Como se esperaba los trabajadores ya estaba colocando el mini escenario en el salón del hotel

Después de una hora los organizadores llamaron a todos los participantes a sentarse para comenzar la conferencia de prensa. Los reporteros no paraban de hacer fotos y disparase flashes en dirección de las tarimas donde estaban las figuras importantes

El organizador dió un discurso de bienvenida y agradecimiento por una nueva edición del evento. Revistas nacionales e internacionales estaban presentes haciendo preguntas sobre las expectativas y las metas con esa contienda

Al final llegó el turno de los hoteleros para hablar de su desempeño en el confort de los concursantes

—Nuestra prioridad siempre ha sido el descanso y la comodidad acompañada de la modernidad. Siempre hemos puesto nuestro mejor esfuerzo para satisfacer las necesidades del cliente sin importar cual exigente sea su confort. Esperamos de manera ferviente que nuestras instalaciones estén a la altura de estos atletas y nuestros servicios no tengan que causar preocupaciones para que de ese modo den lo mejor en la competencia— el que decía aquellas palabras era el dueño del hotel —Le deseamos lo mejor a cada participante en esta competencia— finalizó mientras el público lo aplaudía

—Muchas gracias señor Hiroshi— de nuevo la presentadora tomó el control de la entrevista

A Ranma le sonó el nombre. Así que "ese señor Hiroshi" Era el dueño del hotel. Comprendía ya porqué Akane tenía urgencia de salir el día de ayer

La entrevista terminó con el nombramiento de los jóvenes. Se hicieron unas cuantas fotos todos juntos para luego finalizar, cada uno tomó el rumbo que deseó

El azabache prefirió regresar a su pacífica suite, prefería meditar un rato a pasar su mañana rodeado, porque seguramente el gimnasio estaría lleno

Estaba convencido de que no podría ver a Akane rondar el los pasillos, su trabajo lucía complicado y optó por darle espacio, paz. Le reconocía el esfuerzo

Por si parte la joven Tendo iba de un lugar a otro para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Lavandería, servicio a cuarto, enfermeria, restaurante y áreas de uso comunitario. Supervisaba de manera minuciosa sin perder ningún detalle

Entrada la tarde decidió darse el descanso que merecía, se quitó los tacones y usó unos zapatos de piso más cómodos dirigiéndose a la cocina. Saludó al personal que trabajaba sin detenerse

Ukyo desde su estación la reconoció —¿Qué va a querer señorita Tendo?— cuestionó sonriente

—Algo simple. Una tortilla estará bien— pidió tomando asiento en la mesa de mental al fondo. Sacó su teléfono para revisar si tenía algún mensaje por parte de su familia

Había dos de su padre preguntando por su salud y explicando que todos se quedarían una temporada en el Dojo. Sonrió ante la idea, hace mucho que la casa parecía deshabitada, la idea de verla llena de gente la animó bastante, se dispuso a responder hasta que oyó como una trabajadora se quejó

Rápida se levantó acercándose a ella —¿Qué sucede?— quiso saber alarmada. La mesera se sostenía la mano completamente roja —¿Estás bien?

—No, me he quemado— respondió mostrando la llaga comenzando su crecer en su palma —Disculpeme señora, no era mi intención

—No te preocupes, vamos a la enfermería ¿De acuerdo? Ha sido una accidente— la ayudó abriendo el grifo del fregadero poniéndole bajo el chorro de agua —Mejor llamen a un médico ¿Hay alguien que pueda suplirla?

—No señora, la chica que ella relevó se ha ido a casa— informó una de las lavanderas

La joven de ojos avellana suspiró —Espera aquí la asistencia médica— pidió yéndose a los vestidores. Casi cinco minutos después volvió con el uniforme de camarera —¿Cómo lo ves?— preguntó atando el mandil negro a su cintura

—No es grave pero si será doloroso— Kotaro había sido el primer doctor que pudieron encontrar —Estará bien en unos días— informó pasando la venda através de su palma —Asegúrate de poner este ungüento y tomar los antisépticos

—Si doctor— la muchacha apenada se giró en dirección de Akane —Discúlpeme señorita, aún en esta situación he dejado que pase algo como esto

—No te preocupes. Tomaré tu lugar el día de hoy, lo importante es que te recuperes adecuadamente ¿Está bien? Ve a casa y descansa lo que sea necesario. Un taxi vendrá por tí

Ella asintió —Gracias señorita— andando fuera los demás regresaron a sus actividades

—Eres admirable— alabó su amigo guardando todo en el botiquín —Estaré en el consultorio del hotel por si necesitas algo más— ofreció sonriendo —Espero que podamos comer juntos más tarde

Con un pequeño sonrojo Akane contestó —Claro— se acomodó nuevamente el uniforme dispuesta a trabajar

El resto del día fué mesera sustituta, afortunadamente no fué requerida en su puesto durante las últimas horas. Al finalizar el turno decidió que era tiempo de tomar sus alimentos de forma apropiada, había robado bocadillos y algunos platillos descartados entre vuelta y vuelta más no se comparaba con sentarse a la mesa

—Ukyo, crees que puedas quedarte a cenar— sugirió lavándose las manos

—Eso significa que debo hacerlo yo ¿Cierto?

—Por favor— rogó juntando sus palmas —¿Puedo invitar a Kotaro?

—De acuerdo

Con parsimonia fué a cambiarse nuevamente, desperezó su cuerpo retornando a la cocina. No obstante, antes de entras percibió una voz masculina, iba a entrar cuando se dió cuenta de que Ranma estaba de espaldas; se ocultó tras la puerta sin poder evitar afinar el oído para saber de que hablaba con su amiga castaña

—Regresé porque quiero a Akane en mi vida. Porque quiero intentarlo de nuevo y casarme con ella

La declaración del azabache la dejó pálida, anonadado ¿Que él qué?

**_Continuará... _**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 **

Ukyo se encontraba preparando la tortilla para la cena. Los demás cocineros ya se habían retirado, así que solamente quedaba ella en la cocina

Toda su concentración la tenía en la sartén delante suyo, se agachó a buscar los platos para servir y cuando volvió a levantarse casi soltaba la vajilla —¡Por Dios!— se asustó al ver a Ranma delante suyo —¡Me asustaste!— reclamó en cuanto pudo formular la oración —¿Estás loco?

—Perdón, pero ví la luz prendida y me dió curiosidad venir— aclaró levantando las manos en signo de paz. Para evitar que le azotara el vaso que traía —No pensé que estuvieras aquí a estas horas

—Por lo regular también me voy a casa a las diez. Pero ahora Ak... Alguien me ha pedido que cocine como un favor— resolvió enrollado el huevo —La pregunta es ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No intentes ocultarlo, ya sé que Akane está aquí— respondió a pesar de no ser lo que la castaña esperaba. La vió tensarse de inmediato —No es algo que puedas ocultar toda la vida

—Pero si es un tema del que no quiero hablar— contraatacó poniendo el platillo en la cerámica —No es que quiera ocultarlo o algo parecido pero siento que no eres el más indicado para hablar de Akane. Te inscribiste solo para verla ¿Cierto?

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás sermoneando? Al parecer todos creen que soy un acosador— refutó a pesar de que efectivamente ese fué el único motivo —Hasta ese doctorcito de cuarta— bufó girando el rostro en otra dirección

—¿Kotaro? Así que has conocido al doctor Yukimura— rió ella negando con la cabeza —Yo que tú no lo ofendía, Akane puede enojarse

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo conoces? ¿Me ibas a ocultar información tan importante como esa si hubiera recurrido a tí?

—Yo no oculto nada, no tendría porqué explicarte la vida privada de Akane— expresó convencida. Era su amigo, lo había querido y extrañado pero todo aquello formaba parte del pasado —En todo caso ella es libre

—¿De qué lado estás? Creí que éramos amigos

—Lo somos, a pesar de que te fuiste sin despedir aún lo somos. Pero yo estoy del lado de Akane esta vez, me importa más lo que ella sienta ahora

El azabache estaba boquiabierto, nunca había escuchado tanta... Empatía para con Akane, no de parte suya —Se han vuelto muy amigas las dos— siseó molesto por lo escuchado

—Si, nosotras nos hicimos amigas al poco tiempo del que te fuiste. Me costó acercarme pero conseguí hacerla confiar en mí, es por eso que no voy a traicionar sus decisiones

—¿Cómo? ¿No se buscaron mutuamente para vengarse de mí o algo parecido?— cuestionó asombrado aún

—Sabes que ella nunca haría tal cosa. Para serte honesta si pensé en ir tras de tí, pero comprendí mucho de mis propios sentimientos cuando la ví llorar, desarmarse y admitir que te amaba al borde de la desesperación— se molestó dejando de cocinar para mirarlo fijamente —Comprendí que no habría nadie que te amara más que ella en esos momentos. Aquello me inspiró un gran respeto, porque a pesar de que yo te "amaba" Nunca podría desvivirme de esa manera a tu causa

—Espera...— todo lo que la castaña contó fué como una pieza gigante en el rompecabezas de todo ese tiempo perdido —Akane ¿Dijo que me amaba? ¿Cuándo me fuí?

—¿Y sabes de qué más me dí cuenta? De que eras un idiota, aunque un idiota con una buena razón para irte debo admitir, es por eso que tampoco te culpo— lo interrumpió incrédula de que no lo supiera —Jamás pensé que el amor de Akane superaría con creces el mío. Pero lo hizo y es por eso que estoy de su lado, el de su felicidad. La comparta con quien la comparta

Ranma sintió ácido en sus palabras, se notaba molesta, pero no por haberla lastimado a ella, sino a la otra joven —Regresé porque quiero a Akane en mi vida. Porque quiero intentarlo de nuevo y casarme con ella— declaró convencido, al parecer ese romanticismo que Ukyo sentía por él fué sustituido por la empatía que le provocaba su antigua rival

—¿Y tú que piensas? ¿Que la vida es como el _papel_?— preguntó molesta, sin ser consciente de que la peliazul escuchaba sus palabras —¿Que puedes borrar todo este tiempo y volver a escribir la historia desde el punto donde abandonaste la vida aquí? No es tan sencillo. Ranma, te lo digo con honestidad: si Akane decide darte una oportunidad me alegraré por ustedes, pero si ella decide hacer su vida con otro hombre no voy a intentar cambiar su opinión— declaró obviando sus intenciones —Lo único que puedo decirte es que la conozcas, porque ya no es la misma emocionalmente

Él se quedó sin aliento. Todas esas crudas palabras le dejaban solo en esa batalla. Pero tenía razón, todos esos años ausentes no podían ser eliminados para retomar su vida como si al haberse equivocado bastara con pasar una gigantesca goma sobre ellos, eliminando todos los malentendidos y problemas —Ella vendrá ¿Cierto?

—Así es, por eso te pido que vuelvas a tu habitación. No es momento para que se mal pase debido a tí, es importante su trabajo— le intentó persuadir siendo comprensiva —No te lo tomes a mal, es solo que se ha esforzado tanto por esto que... No quiero causarle problemas

—Entiendo, me voy— admitió derrotado, aunque agradecido por ese gran pedazo de información que le dió sin querer —Buenas noches

Akane que había estado oyendo todo desde la confesión de Ranma se ocultó tras una columna para evitar ser vista, al estar todo oscuro fué ignorada. Quieta desde su lugar, aguardó a que el azabache se fuera por completo

El corazón le latía a ritmo anormal, a pesar de haber sospechado porqué venía, la confirmación fué como un bloque de hierro callendo sobre ella. No concebía que Ranma tuviera esa... Convicción

No ahora. No cuando ya era tarde

—¿Akane?— de un sobre salto reaccionó lista para golpear a quien tuviera por delante —Tranquila, soy yo— le dijo Kotaro levantando los brazos para cubrirse por si lo atacaba

—Ay, perdóname— pidió apenada —Vamos a cenar, le he pedido a Ukyo que nos ayude con la cena— informó relajando la postura, más no sus pensamientos

—Gracias por invitarme— comentó cuando abrieron las puertas de la cocina —Buenas noches señorita Ukyo

—Buenas noches doctor. Tomen asiento, la cena ya está lista— ordenó pasando los platos delante suyo

La cena transcurrió amena, no había motivo para estar tenso o nervioso. Porque ninguna de las dos sabía que la de ojos avellana sabía de su conversación con Ranma

—Bueno chicos, creo que me voy retirando. Mañana será un largo día también— la castaña tenía sus cosas listas después de lavar los trastes —Nos vemos

—Ve con cuidado— solicitó su amiga —Vamos a acompañarla hasta el estacionamiento— dijo observando al muchacho

Una vez Ukyo subió al auto de Tsubasa los dos jóvenes caminaron de regreso al edificio, el silencio era interrumpido por los grillos nocturnos, se separaron en la entrada de los cuartos para personal —Nos vemos mañana, descansa

—Hasta mañana Kotaro, gracias por lo de hoy— sonrió ella —Descansa tú también— dijo aunque dudaba poder conciliar el sueño

**_Continuará... _**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16 **

Tal como esperaba, no pudo dormir. Intentó por todos los medios que el sueño llegara pero no ocurrió nada durante las siguientes tres horas, Contó casi mil ovejas y ni así pudo

La chica de pelo azulado se levantó a pesar de las pocas horas de sueño decidiendo que no podría estar más tiempo sin concentrarse en algo. Hizo la pequeña cama y alistó su vestimenta para ese día

Aunque las palabras de Ranma no podían irse, trató de ignorarlas, de no pensar en esos motivos tan absurdos. Al menos podía estar tranquila de no encontrarlo el día de hoy, pues la competencia comenzaba a las doce del día, seguramente tendría que marcharse con el resto

Salió de su habitación directamente a la oficima donde debía terminar el papeleo de ayer, llegó e inmediatamente comenzó con el foliado. Debido a que todos los atletas estaban marchándose el ajetreo del hotel disminuyó lentamente

Se dió tiempo para revisar los reportes y preguntar a los empleados si no sentían demasiada presión o carga de trabajo. Debía atender las necesidades del personal también

Encontró a algunos viendo el televisor del comedor dispuesto para ellos. La competencia iba a ser transmitida por el canal de deportes por lo que no pudo evitar quedarse unos minutos

En el recinto se veían grandes los ánimos, toda la concurrencia lucía emocionada por ver empezar el evento. Decidió que no quería verlo, aunque también estuviera entusiasmada por ello

Sin interrumpir a los demás salió de ahí. Anduvo por los pasillos semi vacíos y cuando no tuvo nada más que revisar nuevamente sus pensamientos la atacaron

_Ranma se había ido, sin remedio ni forma de detenerlo_

_Akane estuvo encerrada en su habitación por dos días completos, sin comer, sin salir y sin hablar. Todos en la casa estaban preocupados por ella, comprendían que al haber perdido a alguien importante de esa manera se sintiera desolada_

_Más sus cercanos no iban a permitir que se deprimiera, Soun acudió a llamarla cuantas veces fueran necesarias. Le habló desde el otro lado de la puerta hasta que por fin salió _

_Mal arreglada y con los ojos hinchados por tanto dormir (por tanto llorar) en cuanto la chica abrió la puerta le dió un abrazo fuertisimo, la acunó contra su pecho brindándole palabras de apoyo_

_A pesar del evidente cambio en su actitud y vitalidad ella se negaba a admitir lo que todos sabían. Que se encontraba herida por la partida de su hasta ese entonces, prometido_

_El compromiso nunca se rompió, nunca hubo un acuerdo mutuo por el cual se disolviera la promesa. Sin embargo, los años concluyeron aquel trato entre los Saotome y Tendo _

_Así fué como terminó todo. Akane siguió durante algún tiempo negándose a hablar de Ranma, a oír su nombre siquiera. La familia entendió perfectamente que no quería saber de él. Porque dolía_

_Solamente Ukyo se había integrado a su vida de forma más íntima, ahora las dos resultaban ser amigas. No las más entrañables pero si con la suficiente confianza como para contarse su dolor_

_La castaña no tuvo tapujos en revelar que amaba a Ranma como muchas veces lo anunció al muchacho, no le interesó que los demás supieran el dolor de su pérdida más decidió perdonarlo porque no existía nada lo suficientemente importante para ella, que sí misma _

_En cambio con la Tendo menor ocurrió lo inimaginable, una tarde, mientras aprendía a cocinar con su nueva confidente las lágrimas brotaron solas, sus mejillas se encharcaron por todo ese llanto que ocultó durante meses. Entonces pudo abrirse y confesar de viva voz todo lo que su corazón sentía_

_—Lo amaba Ukyo— admitió entre sollozos mientras se aferrada al delantal que traía puesto —Pe-Pero él se ha ido con Shampoo— gruñó triste —Lo perdí para siempre— se desarmó por completo, gritó frustrada corriendo escaleras arriba y se metió a su alcoba para destruirlo todo. Algunas fotos donde se les veía juntos recibieron la mayor parte de su ira _

_Las hizo trizas a penas las vió. Arrojó los regalos de Navidad a la basura, el vestido de Julieta con el cual participó en la obra teatral de la escuela, la bufanda que estaba tejiendo para las vísperas venideras. Tomó todo ese afecto y lo arrojó al piso intentando que se volviera añicos —¡Devuelveme mi felicidad Ranma Saotome!— aulló aún más furiosa. Pataleó en la cama, arrojó las almohadas contra la pared y se centró en sacar fuera sus frustraciones _

_El despertador, los cuadernos, las notas que intercambiaron en la última clase de inglés, todo lo que le recordaba al chico. Se desplomó al fin sobre el tapete a mitad de su cuarto, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Estaba llegando a la calma luego de la tempestad_

_Esos sentimientos que nunca pudo decirle y ahora se estaban pudriendo dentro de ella. Era como una planta con una enorme oruga comiéndose su interior por completo_

_Todos la dejaron desahogarse, la dejado gritar y volverse una tormenta dentro de esa pequeña casa que parecía no albergar aire suficiente para recuperar el aliento entre los gimoteos del llanto _

_Nodoka sintió culpa, lamentó que no tuvo la autoridad suficiente para que su hijo no fuera tan cruel con la pobre joven. Pero tampoco quería echarle toda la culpa, quizá llevaba la mayor parte a cuestas sin embargo tenía derecho a buscar su cura. Entonces en lugar de ir a traerlo por la trenza para que respondiera, decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban _

_Ese mismo día partió junto con Genma. No había más que hacer ahí _

_Las semanas posteriores fueron un completo furor por parte de la hija menor de Soun. Había llegado a la etapa de ira con todo lo que su cuerpo podía, lo maldecía, le dedicaba sus peores deseos y groserías a pesar de que no la oyera _

_A ninguno le extraño que ese fuera su sentimiento, en realidad lo habían estado esperando. Pero claro, primero venía la negación _

_Cuando por fin llegó a la etapa de negociación le planteó a su padre ir a China para buscarlo, había pasado un año desde su partida y creía que podría encontrarlo. Más no le fué permitido_

_Nabiki le prohibió abandonar la universidad para ir tras él, la castaña tenía bien planteada la idea de que Ranma no merecía tanto cuando no le dió nada a su hermana _

_La hizo entrar en razón a su manera, esa forma tan convincente de cambiar los propósitos de los demás, la ayudó en gran medida para evitar que se fuera a China..._

El día transcurrió rápido para Kotaro entre las atenciones con los participantes de ese día, el final de la jornada llegó pronto. Regresando al hotel cargaba las cajas de comida rápida que pasó a traer en el restaurante de paso

Primero acudió a la enfermería para dejar los botiquines y su bata. Revisó su celular en espera de que no fuera demasiado tarde, buscó entre sus contactos con la letra "A" Y marcó esperando ser atendido

_—¿Hola? _

—Hola Akane— la saludó andando por el lobby semi vacío —Me preguntaba si ya habías cenado

_—No aún no, aún estoy en mi oficina—_ respondió haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera de forma abrupta —_Voy a pedir comida rápida, hoy tengo algunos asuntos que atender para mañana _

—¿En serio? ¡Yo traigo la cena! Podemos acompañarnos— ofreció con emoción —¿Qué opinas?

_—Me encantaría, te espero en mi oficina ¿Está bien? _

—Estaré ahí en unos segundos— respondió animado, cortó su rumbo inicial devolviendo sus pasos hasta el pasillo que guiaba a su destino. Dió la vuelta encontrándose con la puerta deseada —Akane, soy yo— anunció dando unos toquidos

—Adelante

—Hola— saludó ingresando al lugar —Espero que te guste el yakisoba

—Me gusta— concedió sonriente. Liberó el espacio del escritorio guardando sus hojas en la gaveta para evitar mancharlas. Entre los dos sacaron los empaques disponiondose a comer —Gracias por la cena

—¿Cómo te fué hoy?

—Estuvo más tranquilo, la mayoría de huéspedes se han ido al torneo

—Eso creí

—¿Qué tal estuvo por allá?

—Normal, atareado pero son atletas acostumbrados a los golpes, solo los atendimos para evitar contusiones o hemorragias serias— respondió pescando el soba entre los palillos

Su cena siguió entre anécdotas del día hasta que limpiando los desechables él la llamó —Akane— siempre se caracterizó por ser tímido. Pero al ver lo que ocurría con Ranma, no quería perder más tiempo —¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la vez anterior? Cuando fuimos al parque con tu familia

Inmediatamente las mejillas de ella adoptaron uns sonrojo tenue —Si— respondió hundiendose entre sus hombros. La emoción se arremolinó en su estómago provocando escalofríos

—Con respecto a ello, aún sigo sintiéndome de esa forma— confesó azorado —Es por eso que quería preguntarte desde hace tiempo— continuó tomando sus manos con suavidad

Quedaron de frente, viéndose el uno al otro —Akane ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— la propuesta había sido lanzada. Ambos tenían el corazón latiendo de manera veloz —Si aún no estas lista para responder... Puedo esperar— se apresuró él ante el mutismo de Akane

_Deberías darte una nueva oportunidad_

Las palabras de Kasumi hicieron eco en la pequeña Tendo, después de haber convivido con Kotaro y conocerlo decidió que por una vez. Arriesgaría nuevamente su corazón —Si— respondió con una sonrisa tímida

**_Continuará... _**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 **

_—No puedes irte a China— Declaró Nabiki arrebatandole a maleta a Akane —Estás apenas a medio curso en la universidad. No puedes abandonarla _

_—Pero Nabiki ¿Y si Ranma necesita ayuda? ¿Y si él está en problemas?_

_—Que los resuelva por su cuenta entonces— la castaña estaba muy molesta por lo que Akane quería hacer, tenía un montón de ropa hecha bola en la cama, había sacado sus ahorros y querido viajar a China para buscar a su antiguo prometido —Papá ha puesto todo para que vayas a una Universidad decente, no me parece justo que lances por la borda todo su esfuerzo y te vayas por quien sabe cuantos días ¿Y si no lo encuentras? ¿Y si ya hizo una vida allá?_

_Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en su hermana menor, sabía que la chica no soportaría la idea de verlo salir adelante mientras ella se hundía. Su resentimiento y ganas de vengarse aún la cegaban; por eso mismo no quería dejarla ir_

_Porque además de que Ranma no merecía ninguna consideración, no estaba muy segura de qué podría hacerle al chico en caso de que lo encontrase. Quizá no le ganaría en una pelea pero si que lo podría lastimar ya que él nunca podría ser brusco con ella —No vas y se acabó Akane— sentenció tomando el dinero y valijas para ocultarselos _

_Naturalmente la menor se molestó con su hermana, quiso convencer a Soun para dejarla ir, para apoyarla económicamente. Pero no obtuvo nada _

_Kasumi estaba ya casada con Tofu y con un bebé en camino. Definitivamente a ella no le podría pedir dinero_

_También trató con Ukyo pero obtuvo la misma respuesta, sumando el hecho de que Kuno ya salía con su hermana quedó descartado porque seguramente Nabiki no le permitiría entregarle un yen partido a la mitad _

_Con el mundo en su contra (o para su beneficio) cesó la idea de marcharse. Ese enojo que antes energía como lava fué enfriandose conforme pasaron los meses hasta que se convirtió en un témpano de hielo. Uno que pesaba como el plomo y la comenzaba a hundir lentamente_

_Estaba llegando a la etapa depresiva. Recordando todos esos momentos y porqué Ranma se convirtió en el monstruo más desalmado de todos, porqué habiéndole quitado todo decidió marcharse _

_Su apetito se fué paulatinamente, las ganas de vivir se achicaban mientras las de llorar a borbotones le llegaban todos los días, a la hora de despertarse, a la hora de dormir. Perdió tres materias en la escuela y su vida se volteó de cabeza_

_Le lloró al recuerdo una vez más, se repitió que aún no era tiempo de superarlo. Como una tonta, aún sentía la falta del azabache_

_Se preguntó si al cabo de unos años sus vidas estarían ya establecidas, por separado. Entonces encontró la respuesta, sus vidas ya estaban desunidas incluso después del primer día, el primer mes, el primer año que se fué _

_Habló con la terapeuta escolar encontrando consuelo. Reconoció el daño, que tenía su corazón, lo vivió y dejó que saliera a flote. Delante de todo el mundo_

_Se puso furiosa una vez más, se hundió por última vez y para cuando se dió cuenta: llegó la aceptación_

_Su familia siempre estuvo a su lado, la apoyaron, alentaron y cuidaron cuando ella misma no podía. Agradeció tenerlos cerca, contar con su amor_

_De esa manera limó las asperezas de su corazón_

_Primero empezó por recuperar las materias pérdidas, realizó sus trabajos diligentemente consiguiendo ser una de las mejores en clase_

_Prosiguió con el desorden de su cuarto. Un día, ató su cabello una vez más largo y limpió a profundidad su alcoba, guardó lo que no le servía más, como ropa y zapatos. Sus apuntes de preparatoria, las fotos del anuario. Reorganizó el librero junto con su escritorio_

_Limpió el polvo acumulado, lavó los platos que se quedaron de todas las veces cuando Soun le llevaba la cena. Cambió el juego de cama y cortinas _

_Se renovó completamente_

_Dejando al final el desorden emocional en su mente _

_Ahí inició por pedirse una disculpa a sí misma, por abandonarse de esa forma tan deplorable, se dijo lo hermosa que se volvió con el tiempo. Se felicitó por sus logros y animó a continuar con su vida_

_Después le ofreció una disculpa a toda su familia, a sus amigos, por hacerlos pasar un momento tan difícil, por el egoísmo que la cegó. Prometiendo que daría su mejor esfuerzo a partir de ahora _

_Para la última ocasión, se centró en Ranma. Colocó una imagen simbólica de él alejándose, dejando el panorama esclarecer entre tanta penumbra_

_Ahí lo contempló tal cual era, como lo conoció. Sin esa idolatría de amor ni adjudicándo crímenes que no cometió. Delimitando lo que realmente fué, sin esa maldad que le inventó cuando se dió cuenta de su abandono. Ahí delante suyo obtuvo al muchacho que realmente era_

_Siendo justa con las ocasiones en que la defendió, en las que le demostró afecto y consciente de aquellas donde fué ella la agresora, la causante de una pelea o molestia_

_Le pidió perdón a su recuerdo, entendiendo su necesidad de volver a ser normal, entendiendo la razón de su partida. Asimilando que a pesar de todo Shampoo también tenía posibilidades con él, a pesar de su compromiso, nunca sería capaz de obligarlo a quedarse _

_Suspiró tomando su té, observó las gotas de lluvia resbalar por la ventana permitiéndole a sus lágrimas unirse a ellas_

_Respiró hondamente cuando el llanto se negó a salir más, llena de paz. Liberando ese dolor, dejándolo ir por fin —Gracias por todo Ranma— recitó contemplando la última foto que quedaba de ambos. Aunque no fueren los únicos partícipes en esta, la colocó en un marco a lado de su cama_

_La renovada Akane había nacido a pesar de los percances, de las heridas y los rencores. No esperaba que Ranma volviera para pedirle mil veces perdón, no se esperanzó a verlo regresar_

_Concentrada en crecer, recibió las últimas técnicas por parte de su padre, volvió a abrir el Dojo y encontró su trabajo como recepcionista en el hotel. Escaló los muros demostrándose a sí misma que su vida le pertenecía solamente a ella _

_Sacó a su adolescente versión de las sombras, poniéndola en un espacio visible de su corazón, como un recordatorio de su valentía, su fuerza. Porque no era algo que ocultar_

_Perdonó al pasado, le deseó lo mejor y dejó que la vida siguiera su curso nuevamente_

Ranma estaba alistándose para su primera competencia. Tendría la primera pelea en el segundo día, intentó poner toda su atención al duelo

Al menos en eso se sentía seguro de ganar, tomó su maleta revisando que nada llegara a faltarle partiendo al recinto. Se colocó los auriculares andando hasta el ascensor

Entró despreocupado hasta el siguiente piso, ahí para sorpresa suya se encontró con Akane. Ambos se pudieron visiblemente tensos, no había nadie más por lo que su trayecto hasta el primer piso resultó un tanto incómodo

Entonces, la peliazul decidió que era ya bastante peso para ambos, comportarse tan cerradamente. Su ciclo estaba concluído de cualquier modo —Escuché que hoy tienes una competencia— comentó intentando sonar casual

Al muchacho se le disparó el pulso, nunca creyó posible que ella iniciara una conversación —Eh...— no tenía la más mínima idea de qué decir —Si, oíste bien— confesó poniendo pausa al reproductor de música

El tintineo del ascensor anunció que ya se encontraban en el primer piso —Suerte— le deseó con una sonrisa tenue antes de salir rumbo a su oficina

Los ojos de Ranma estaban desorbitads, salió por pura inercia contemplando a su ex prometida irse. Tal vez era un indicio en su camino al corazón de la joven

**_Continuará... _**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran gente bella? Espero que estos capítulos les agraden.

Llegamos a una parte super importante de la historia. Los episodios 17 y 18 por fin nos muestran un poco de lo que pasó durante esos años. Al menos para Akane

Ya vendrán los que expliquen lo ocurrido con Ranma, no desesperen.

Super muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo. En verdad no sé cómo agradecer todos su comentarios, follows y favoritos, ojalá con lo que escribo pueda compensar un poco del tiempo que invierten al leer mis historias

Los adoro a todos. Nos leemos

JiyuuAkabane


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18 **

Había sido una pelea más o menos fácil, su oponente no representó un gran problema en fuerza pero si en astucia, él no necesitó asistencia médica (Afortunadamente). De cualquier modo se las arregló para ganarle y pasar a la siguiente ronda

Algunos periodistas le hicieron preguntas acerca de sus técnicas, pues no eran muy comunes de ver. Le tomaron algunas fotos para los periódicos o revistas locales

A pesar de no buscar fama, un poco de promoción no le vendría mal, quizá para cuando tomara las riendas del Dojo Tendo aquello le serviría de mucho

De pronto se dió cuenta de sus propios pensamientos. Aunque mantenía la sonrisa a la camara del reportero en turno, nadie pudo evitar que su imaginación del futuro con Akane llegara a su mente

Recordó el suceso de esa mañana, le deseó suerte cuando se encontraron. Se sentía como un enorme paso a través de la muralla que creció durante esos años, esperaba que no se siguiera negando a convivir una vez más. Pudiera ser que solo se llevaran como unos conocidos, sin embargo era mejor que nada

Respondió a cuantas personas pudo, luego agradeció retirándose del lugar. Tomó un taxi yendo de vuelta al hotel, pensó que quizá si encontraba a la chica podrían platicar un poco más, preguntarle cómo estuvo su día o algo parecido. Cualquier pretexto era bueno

Al llegar merodeó en todas direcciones, con suerte la vería fingiendo que se encontraron por casualidad. Lastimosamente no pudo hacerlo

Un poco desanimado optó en irse directo a su suite, le urgía un baño de agua caliente para relajar sus músculos, siguiendo su plan se movió hasta el ascensor. Esperó paciente hasta que pudo subir

En el siguiente piso, se topó con la chica de antes. Aquella jovencita con la que chocó por accidente, ella se emocionó al verlo nuevamente —¡Hola! ¿Cómo está señor Ranma?— preguntó entre curiosa y con cierto respeto —Ví su pelea el día de hoy, estuvo fenomenal— alabó poniéndose a lado suyo

El azabache no supo cómo responder al elogio, se limitó a sonreír amablemente —Gracias— pronunció pasados unos segundos. El elevador nuevamente echó hacia arriba

—No hay de qué, solo es la verdad— resolvió ella de manera tímida —Estoy segura de que usted ganará la competencia

—Eso espero— reconoció ante su "admiradora" —Creo que ya llegamos— anunció cuando las puertas se abrieron. Caminó afuera dándose cuenta de que la joven no salía —¿No vienes?— cuestionó señalando el pasillo

—No, el piso al que iba está dos niveles abajo— le dejó saber con una risita nerviosa —Lo estaré animando Señor Saotome— finalizó coqueta antes de presionar el botón con la flecha en descenso

El azabache solo pudo inclinar la cabeza con duda, aunque por años fué la figura de afecto de muchas chicas, sentía que la situación no le era cómoda.

Tal vez eso se debía a que ahora tenía muy bien planteado su objetivo con Akane y no tenía cabeza para otra mujer. Se encaminó ya más repuesto

Pasando la tarjeta por la cerradura se desactivó el cerrojo dejándolo pasar. Media hora más tarde salía más fresco dispuesto a cenar, nuevamente subió al elevador encontrando una sorpresa nada grata esta ocasión

—Me pregunto ¿Por qué me tengo que encontrar siempre contigo?— murmuró volteando los ojos a la izquierda

—Eso podría decirlo yo también, pero creo que ambos sabemos nuestra obligación al estar aquí— respondió Kotaro haciéndose a un lado para darle más espacio —Así que no te molestes conmigo— solicitó de cierta forma indiferente

A Ranma no le agradó el que se sintiera muy sabiondo de verlo ahí o de que conociera sus "motivos" —¿Cómo se supone que lo sabes? Nunca he hablado contigo para contarte mi vida

—Akane me lo contó— resolvió cambiando la mano con la cual cargaba el botiquín

—¿Te has dedicado a investigarme con ella? ¿Te ha dicho nuestro pasado juntos?— picó con claras intenciones de hacerlo enojar

—Los caballeros no preguntan nunca el pasado de una mujer— repuso entonces guardando la compostura

—Tú le has preguntado por mí— asumió con suficiencia el azabache, irguiendo su cuerpo para denotar más su diferencia en altura —No eres ningún caballero

Al castaño no le importó cuál fuera la definición de "caballero" para su acompañante, sin embargo no le daría ese encuentro por ganado fácilmente —Pregunté por tí, porque aunque seas pasado, has regresado a su presente. Y todo lo que tenga que ver con el presente o futuro de Akane. Me interesa— dictaminó antes de presionar el botón para detener el ascensor —Buena pelea, felicidades por pasar a la siguiente ronda— agregó al fin saliendo del cubículo

Sin poder evitarlo, el otro se molestó, le reventada los huesos verlo tan confiado de su posición como amigo de Akane. Se contuvo en ir a golpearlo tan fuerte como para olvidarse de la chica —Al menos yo no huelo a niña— objetó al aire. Se percató de ese olor a flores desde que subió cuatro pisos antes

Con menos humor que antes apuró hasta llegar al restaurante, eligió algo rápido para poder irse temprano a la cama. Aunque pensándolo bien podría deambular por el hotel intentando encontrarse con Akane, conversar un poco para luego irse a dormir

Ese era un mejor plan

Se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de todo lo ordenado, algunos huéspedes lo identificaron saludando en la lejanía. Al parecer los artículos sobre su participación en el torneo ya estaban saliendo a través de internet

Agradeció a los meseros y luego salió a los jardines para tomar aire fresco. Miró al cielo tan tranquilo, estaba despejado por lo que se apreciaban de manera débil algunas estrellas. Emprendió una caminata lenta através del caminito empedrado, encontró una piedrecilla que fué receptora de varios impactos por parte de su zapato mientras se novia através del sendero

Escuchó algún líquido caer haciendo que su vista se levantara. No hizo amago por detener el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, ni su sonrisa tonta al verla ahí

Desde un florero sostenido por Akane caía el agua que lo distrajo. La vió con algunos problemas para sostener el recipiente y las flores, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios se acercó para ayudarle

—Déjame sostener ésto— le dijo tomándola por sorpresa al tiempo que tomaba el ramo de su brazo —Ahora puedes estar segura de no tirar el jarrón— hizo la observación de forma divertida

La chica tenía sorpresa en todas sus facciones, sus ojos estaban abiertos mirándolo de frente. Cuando reaccionó solamente pudo sonreír de forma amistosa —Gracias— apreció continuando con su tarea de vertir el líquido sobre la jardinera —Pusieron mucha agua en el jarrón y por eso le estoy quitando un poco— dió a conocer. Después de vaciar la cantidad deseada volvió a hablar —Gracias, puedes ponerlas dentro del jarrón

El chico obedeció sonriente, sin embargo algo dentro suyo le activó las alarmas. Identificó ese aroma de flores, lo había percibido en otro lugar

_Al menos no huelo a niña... _

Le dijo al doctor cuando estuvo fuera del elevador. Su pánico acrecentó desde su pecho, el mismo olor a flores, el mismo día, en el mismo lugar, en dos personas diferentes. Todo tuvo sentido cuando aspiró más a profundidad el aroma

—¿Ranma?— le llamó Akane en vista de que no le prestaba atención

—¿Eh? Perdón ¿Qué decías?— regresó a la realidad sin quitar su vista de las flores

—Nada, solamente felicidades, por tu victoria en la competencia— repitió acomodando mejor el florero entre sus manos —Que descanses— no le dió tiempo de responder, ingresó por la puerta de servicio delante suyo

No obstante, fué suficiente para que él se diera cuenta del cariño con el cual miraba ese ramo. Sintió un abismo abrirse entre ellos, esta vez más grande. Más peligroso de cruzar

No podía ser que ella estuviera siendo tan amable con él solo porque ya no le provocaba nada, no podía ser así. Y sin embargo, sus conjeturas estaban muy cerca de la realidad

**_Continuará... _**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19 **

_Nosotros no podemos terminar_

_Es demasiado pronto una separación entre nosotros_

_Tú no puedes solamente dejarme de ésta manera_

_Hay tantas palabras que no he dicho todavía_

_Por favor, no me dejes de ésta manera_

_·Hello· ·Huh Gak·_

El papeleo de ese día fué más tranquilo, con todo lo que había después de esos días por fin el trabajo de regularizó

Con el tiempo que ganó decidió llamar a casa para saber cómo se encontraba el resto, esperó mientras se mecia en la silla giratoria

_—¿Hola?— _

—¡Hola Kasumi!— saludó de forma enérgica a su hermana mayor —Soy Akane

_—Hola Akane, me alegra que llames—_ respondió con un tono de voz dulce _—Nos preguntábamos cuándo irías a llamar. No quisimos hacerlo nosotros porque pensamos que estarías ocupada _

—Si un poco— admitió sonriente —¿Cómo han estado? Los niños, papá, ustedes

_—Hemos estado muy bien, la salud de papá ha mejorado una vez más. De hecho se encuentra mejor que nunca—_ respondió la otra _—¿Cómo va el trabajo? Espero que no te moleste que estemos pasando una temporada aquí_

Akane se acomodó en la silla de modo que pudiera recargar su peso en el escritorio —No se preocupen, está bien, hace mucho que la casa no veía a tantas personas, llegué a pensar que se sentía triste— bromeó soltando una pequeña risa —El trabajo va increíble. Esta competencia nos está apoyando muchísimo, nuestra página de Internet nunca había tenido tantas visitas en tan poco tiempo

_—Me alegra oírlo Akane—_ Ambas continuaron platicando un poco más de tiempo, saludó a sus sobrinos y a Soun quien le deseó lo mejor en lo que restaba del evento. Cuando se despidieron oyó el coro de voces a través de la bocina, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ello

Colgó nuevamente jugando con la silla giratoria al mismo tiempo que observaba el techo hasta que la llegada de un nuevo mensaje la hizo regresar la vista al móvil

**He llegado de la competencia ¿Deberíamos cenar juntos?**

**Kotaro**

Sonrió aún más al leer ese texto. Rápida tecleó para responder la invitación _"Nos vemos en la cocina del hotel" _Envió de vuelta; enseguida guardó el archivo del día saliendo al encuentro con el muchacho

Cosquillitas le invadieron el estómago haciéndola acomodarse el pelo y la blusa coral que traía puesta, anduvo con ligera prisa hasta arribar al punto de encuentro; una vez dentro saludó a los cocineros y ayudantes. Para todos era muy normal verla ahí

Ukyo se hallaba en la última estación de trabajo con un platillo que no podía abandonar, por lo cual agitó el cucharón en la lejanía para demostrar que también recibió el saludo

La peliazul se sentó en una de las mesas desocupadas, a los pocos segundos Kotaro entró por la puerta de servicio, el corazón le brincó al verlo. Tras de él sobresalían pétalos rosas dándole a conocer qué traía consigo

—Hola— saludó acercándose. Alzó la mano para anunciarse entre los demás trabajadores. Al darse cuenta de la situación, algunos dejaron escapar risillas y exclamaciones de emoción

Ambos se sonrojaron debido al silbido colectivo de algunos. Se miraron con pena pero no demostraron disgusto, al contrario —Toma, traje esto para tí— le entregó el ramo de peonías —Espero que te gusten

—Gracias son hermosas— aceptó aspirando su fragancias que a pesar de estar rodeado por miles de aromas se distinguía bien —¿Tienes hambre?— preguntó poniendo el ramo a lado suyo

—Si, algo— Justo cuando iba a tomar asiento alguien lo llamó por la espalda

—¡Doctor Yukimura!— llamó el botones que recién llegaba —Me alegra que esté usted aquí. Un huésped se ha lastimado y solicita su un médico— anunció con la respiración agitada —Lamento interrumpirlo pero ¿Creé que pueda acompañarme?

El castaño suspiró resignado, vió con culpa a la joven tratando de disculparse con esa mirada —Tengo que ir— declaró un poco decepcionado

—No te preocupes, ve. Te esperaré para cenar— dijo comprensiva

—No tardo

—Trata bien a mi huésped, no quiero malos comentarios— bromeó antes de que él se fuera. Se levantó para buscar un florero aún con las miradas curiosas de los cocineros

Encontrando el florero pidió a una ayudante para vertirle agua, sin embargo no calculó la cantidad justa, así, cuando sumergió el ramo el líquido se regó en la mesa —¡Ah!— se asustó al ver mojado el espacio —Perdóneme chicos— pidió avergonzada buscando un paño para secar —Lo siento de verdad— excusó pasando el trapo por los pequeños cúmulos de agua

—Alguien está enamorada— escuchó decir a una joven poniéndola más nerviosa. Se río negando con la cabeza; saliendo por la puerta de servicio para poder regar un poco de agua en la jardinera

Tenía problemas para sostener ambas cosas

—Déjame sostener ésto— Fué hasta ese momento en el que Ranma le quitó el ramo que se dió cuenta de su presencia —Ahora puedes estar segura de no tirar el jarrón— exclamó viéndola de forma divertida

Akane se sorprendió de verlo, sin embargo le duró muy poca la sorpresa. Le devolvió la sonrisa aceptando el gesto —Gracias— dijo antes de inclinar el recipiente —Pusieron mucha agua en el jarrón y por eso le estoy quitando un poco— comentó para evitar sentir incomodidad, cualquier cosa era mejor que el silencio —Gracias, puedes ponerlas dentro del jarrón

Él le hizo caso colocando una vez más la flores. Notó su expresión cambiar, lo vió extrañarse y olfatear en su dirección, aquello la desconcertó más no hizo ningún comentario —Oh, por cierto. Supe que ganaste en tu pelea, felicidades— celebró sinceramente. No obstante él parecía perdido en sus pensamientos —¿Ranma?— lo llamó para volver a tener su atención

—¿Eh? Perdón ¿Qué decías?— respondió sin dejar de mirar las flores delante suyo

—Nada, solamente felicidades, por tu victoria en la competencia— volvió a decir sonriendo más ampliamente —Que descanses— deseó como último antes de reingresar al edificio por la puerta de servicio

El azabache se quedó unos momentos sin saber qué hacer. Sin embargo su mente era un caos total, los pensamientos se atropellaban unos con otros, le gritaban claramente que las flores las recibió del doctor, sintió la derrota al verla contemplar ese ramo con demasiado cariño

Dentro de la cocina, Ukyo ya había terminando su enplatado, dejó que la camarera de lo llevara luego acercándose a su amiga —Son bonitas— elogió las peonías de forma cómplice —El doctor Yukimura ha tenido un lindo gesto ahí

—Lo sé— aceptó la peliazul mordiendo su labio —Para serte sincera, hemos empezado a salir— confesó en un susurro intentando no ser oída por los demás. Inmediatamente la castaña se emocionó ahogando un grito entre sus labios

—¡Oh por Dios!— Fué lo único que pudo decir para no delatarla —Felicidades Akane— le dió un abrazo fuerte ignorando las miradas de desconcierto —Me alegro tanto por tí— expresó honesta. De verdad que se alegraba por ella

Aunque a pesar de todo no pudo evitar cierta pena por su amigo azabache. Se encogió de hombros, como aseguró antes, no trataría de cambiar las decisiones de Akane. Ella sabría que camino escoger para ser feliz —Uy, te dejo. Creo que hago mal tercio— comentó entusiasta regresando a su puesto

Su amiga sonrió tímida observandola alejarse

—Ya volví— se anunció Kotaro tomando asiento a lado suyo —¿Tardé demasiado?

—Lo justo para llegar a tiempo— bromeó cuando uno de los ayudantes colocó sus platos delante suyo —Ordené por tí, espero que te guste

—Cualquier cosa que elijas tú, estará bien para mí— dijo fijando su vista en los ojos color almendra. Ambos se sumergieron en una atmósfera acaramelada, como si una burbuja particular los rodeara

Lentamente los trabajadores fueron dejándolos solos. No quedaba ninguno en la cocina y ellos no se dieron cuenta debido a su animada plática, en vista de que nadie quedaba decidieron asear la vajilla que usaron —Hoy el cielo está realmente despejado ¿Quieres ir a verlo?— ofreció el muchacho después de lavar los platos

—Está bien— accedió secando sus manos. Los dos salieron por la puerta de servicio entrando a los jardines, Kotaro abrazó el hombro femenino al sentirla temblar

—¿Tienes frío?

—Me he olvidado el abrigo, pero puedo soportarlo— respondió obstinada

—No puedo dejar que te resfríes— dicho eso, se quitó la chaqueta colocándola sobre ella —¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor

Pasearon tranquilamente, disfrutando el silencio, la luz de luna iluminando el cielo. Sentados en un borde de cemento en el aparcamiento, contemplaron la vista hablando de cosas sin sentido

La brisa acarició el cabello de Akane cubriendo parcialmente su rostro. Él le acomodó las rebeldes hebras detrás de la oreja observando sus grandes ojos; lentamente se fueron acercando, expectando lo siguiente

Un beso suave, tierno, llevadero

A unos metros, cierto azabache observaba la escena, sintió los celos emerger de forma violenta. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la union entre sus labios

La cólera escaló precipitadamente haciéndolo empuñar las manos con una fuerza brutal. Con toda la convicción quiso ir a separarlos, no obstante alguien lo tomó por el brazo evitando su avance

**_Continuará..._**


	21. Capítulo 20

**PAPEL**

**_Capítulo 20 _**

_—Airen apresurarse, el avión nos va a dejar— _

_Ranma escuchó cada palabra de esa oración, sin embargo muy en el fondo deseaba retrasarse un poco para evitar irse. Aunque su mayor deseo en la vida era regresar a la normalidad no podía evitar sentirse triste por irse sin **ella** _

_Mordiendo su labio inferior trató de ignorar su debilidad. A pesar de todo, seguía viendo a Akane como su debilidad, como lo único por lo que no había regresado a la normalidad_

_Si quería estar con ella como un hombre, tendría que olvidarla durante ese viaje. Hacerse de oídos sordos a todos los ruegos de Soun por quedarse y partir en busca de su cura_

_Porque a pesar de tener ese preciado objetivo delante suyo, lo dejó de lado por salvarla incontables ocasiones. Esta vez, seguro de que no habría enemigos tras ella, decidió partir aprovechando la oportunidad de oro ofrecida por Cologne_

_Recordó el incidente con Toma, inevitablemente se lamentaba haber destruido el pozo de agua encantada, también la batalla con Saffron y lo destruidas que quedaron las lagunas. No se arrepentía pero al ser un chico de apenas diecinueve claro que se auto regañó debido a su incompetencia _

_Abordó el avión tratando de apagar su cerebro por todos los medios, cada recuerdo era como pasar papel recién cortado entre sus dedos, una tortura que lucía indefensa pero que provocaba severos daños_

_El vuelo fué cansado, los asientos estaban numerados de modo que Shampoo lo hostigó durante todo el viaje, por alguna razón las atenciones durante esas cinco horas no hicieron más que irritarlo _

_Cologne quien estaba al otro lado del pasillo se la pasó muy tranquila sin reparar en su pegajosa bisnieta. Después de todo el plan había dado sus frutos_

_Ya estaba harta de que Ranma se negase a responder como hombre ante sus acciones. De manera accidental o no, él venció a Shampoo y sus leyes demandaban que la desposara lo más rápido posible _

_Por esa misma razón se ideó el plan, ni siquiera su nieta estuvo al tanto, pues cada vez que le contaba de sus intenciones lo terminaba arruinando _

_Esta ocasión sería diferente, nadie podría detener la boda que seguramente se llevaría a cabo en China. Sin Akane para interferir la vida de esposa de su nieta estaba asegurada. O al menos eso esperó _

_En cuanto llegaron, Cologne no dudó en ofrecerle su hogar a Ranma, el muchacho era como un vago en ese país, sin lugar donde vivir, sin amigos o familiares. Sin nada _

_Lo llevaría hasta el callejón de sus decisiones para doblegarlo _

_—Bien, creo que aquí nos separamos— habló el muchacho tomando su mochila cuando bajó por la banda transportadora del equipaje —Gracias Cologne, en cuanto tenga más cura de Shampoo iré a buscarlas_

_—Espera un minuto Ranma. Ese no es trato, estarás con nosotras hasta que hayas curado a Shampoo, después podras irte_

_—¡Pero bisabuela!— protestó la joven aludida en vista de sus planes _

_—Ese fué nuestro trato Shampoo— sin embargo la mujer estaba muy segura de que Ranma caería ante su nieta por las buenas o por las malas —Así que tú vienes con nosotros _

_—Esta vez no abuela. Si no mal recuerdo quedamos en nada de planes para amarrarme tu nieta. Vivir con ustedes no es una opción— declaración con seguridad el azabache —Me iré por mi cuenta, sé sobrevivir bien y cuando tenga la cura de tu nieta volveré a buscarlas ¿Te parece bien?_

_—Puedes estarme engañando, no puedo confiar en eso_

_—Sabes que nunca he faltado a mi palabra, así que no le veo el caso a que me andes vigilando— refutó con seguridad —Nos vemos_

_El joven se alejó lentamente, por ningún motivo estaba dispuesto a pisar la aldea de Shampoo y mucho menos con Cologne detras suyo. _

_Los primeros días de viaje hasta Jusenkyo fueron agotadores, sus recursos eran limitados por lo que tuvo que pedir varios "aventones" durante el trayecto. Más prefería eso a viajar con Shampoo una vez más_

_Ese viaje era única y exclusivamente para su cura, nada debía distraerlo_

_Dos meses le tomó llegar a Jusenkyo, no imaginó que podría tardar tanto trasladarse, pero no podía esperar menos. Al ser ajeno al idioma pocos lo ayudaban interpretando sus señales o hablando japonés para orientarlo en qué transporte tomar, la ruta y las paradas_

_Cuando por fin avisó las pozas olvidó el hambre acechandolo y corrió como loco hasta el sitio de su desgracia. Sin embargo su emoción se vió abruptamente cambiada por el desconcierto; las pozas estaban todas destruidas, algunas ya tenían su forma original sin embargo estaban completamente secas_

_Con lentitud se fué acercandose a los cúmulos de lodo que aún se mantenían en la mayoría del terreno, sintió que todas sus esperanzas se fueron con el viento. La alentadora visitas en convirtió en una decepción completa_

_—¡Oh! Eres el muchacho— al oir esa voz pudo sentirse aliviado —¿Qué te trae por aquí? _

_—Señor— tal como esperó, al darse la vuelta tuvo de frente al guía de Jusenkyo —¿Qué ha pasado aquí?— quiso saber consternado _

_—Ha estado así desde tu pelea— respondió el hombre mayor poniendo una mano en su nuca —He tratado de arreglarlo pero debido a las últimas lluvias los desbordes ocurren seguido y hace más difícil el trabajo_

_—Perdón, por dejar así este lugar _

_—Ah, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que si me esfuerzo lo suficiente, de nuevo se verá igual que antes_

_—¿Y los pozos? _

_—No puedo asegurar que vuelva a brotar agua mágica, lamento que fuera así— expuso el guía —Creo que tienes algo de mala suerte_

_—Supongo que si— lamentó agachado la cabeza —Si me permite ayudarle a restaurar los pozos lo haré con gusto _

_—¿De verdad? Serías de gran ayuda, el otro muchacho y tú son muy amables _

_—¿Otro muchacho? ¿Quién?— Justo después de decir esas palabras el sonido de algunos pasos en el lodo lo hizo girar llevándose otra sorpresa —Mousse... _

La gente estaba eufórica, el combate había sido uno de los más rápidos durante lo que llevaba del torneo. Ranma pudo vencer a su contrincante en tan solo quince minutos

Los flashes los bañaban aún estando en el ring

Parecía que al otro competidor no le agradó mucho la idea de perder tan fácilmente. Refunfuñaba maldiciones mientras caminaba lejos de la prensa quienes prefirieron esperar a Ranma para entrevistarlo

Eso solamente añadió más enojo a su persona. Una reportera intentó acercarse a él —Buenas tardes, soy Lyla Dekker, reportera de la revista Sport Wave ¿Quisiera darnos unas palabras?— preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa amigable

Sin embargo, nadie esperó la actitud del hombre quien sin miramientos la empujó en contra de las sillas que servían para el público. Ante el asombro de todos la joven calló contra la hilera de asientos dándose un golpe bastante ruidoso

Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces acudió a ayudarla. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir

La joven fué auxiliada por los presentes siendo cuestionada por su bienestar

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. No ha sido grave— excusó levantando las manos

—Pero mira, estas sangrando— señaló su compañero camarógrafo señalando su mano cortada

—Ha sido por el metal de la silla, todo está bien

—No digas eso, tiene que atenderte un médico— intervino Ranma tomando el micrófono que aún sostenía ella —Te llevaré, vamos

Los medios no perdieron tiempo para tomar fotografías de todas sus acciones. El público emocionado por esa bondad no hacía más que acrecentar su admiración por el azabache

Cuando estuvieron en los vestidores donde el grupo de enfermeros y médicos se encontraban Kotaro reparó en la presencia de la joven —¿Qué sucede?— quiso saber —¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

—Si, solamente he tenido un accidente

—Mi contrincante la empujó cuando trató de obtener una entrevista. Revisa su mano por favor— pidió con un tono de voz diferente. Más distante

—Por aquí señorita siéntese— la reportera obedeció —No parece ser un corte profundo pero será mejor que tenga un vendaje para que evite lastimarse más— observó Kotaro pasando el algodón con antiséptico por la zona herida —¿No se ha golpeado en algún otro lugar?

—No, en verdad estoy bien. Gracias por sus atenciones doctor— apreció ella con un semblante triste

—No te apures, me alegro que no haya sido algo más grave— mientras terminaba de ponerle el broche a la venda se dió cuenta de su preocupación —Será malo si no regresas con una entrevista ¿Cierto?

—¿Se nota tanto?

—Sólo un poco— admitió él —¿Por qué no intentas entrevistar al ganador de hoy?— sugirió guardando sus utensilios en el botiquín

—Sería imposible. Todos quieren entrevistarlo y se amontonan a su alrededor, no tengo oportunidad

—No estaría tan seguro, en este momento no hay otros reporteros cerca ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Lyla Dekker— respondió confundida por la repentina pregunta

—Señor Ranma— llamó el castaño. La mirada que le dedicó el azabache de vuelta demostraba su molestia, pero esto tenía más importancia y Kotaro no era cobarde —La señorita Dekker se preguntaba si podría tener una entrevista con usted— pidió señalando a la aludida

A Ranma no le pasó desapercibido ese "favor" Había una razón por la cual quisiera ayudar a la joven. Entonces la vió dándose cuenta de que no obtuvo ninguna buena toma después del evento debido al accidente —Claro— terminó accediendo relajando la postura. Aunque se hubiera enterado de la relación entre el doctor y Akane esta seguía siendo su vocación

Debía abrirse camino aprovechando las oportunidades de dar a conocer su estilo de pelea para cuando abriera su escuela los aprendices llegaran solos

—¿No es grandioso? Anda, tienes una estrella que entrevistar— animó el doctor a Lyla —Suerte

—Muchísimas gracias doctor. Por las atenciones y por la entrevista, algún día espero poder pagarle

—No te preocupes, ten cuidado— dicho esto ella se alejó llamando al camarógrafo de su cadena para iniciar la entrevista

**_Continuará... _**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza. He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente pero ya estoy de vuelta

Gracias a todos por su paciencia, en verdad son unos soles

Por ahí leí sus comentarios y noté que me llegaron unos bastante largos. Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis historias, de verdad

Es por eso que quiero aclarar algunos puntos

Primero que nada, yo no soy escritora profesional, pido disculpas si han encontrado fallos en la redacción y la trama

Segundo, no busco cambiar su manera de ver la vida ni tampoco busco hacer "conciencia" con este fanfic, únicamente busco entretener. Mi opinión acerca de temas como el feminismo no tienen nada que ver con este texto

Es verdad que incluyó alguno que otro pensamiento mío pero no intento generar una especie de... secta o algo similar. No busco que piensen igual que yo, cada quien tiene su opinión y la respeto mucho

Tercero, por la misma razón que no busco ser un ejemplo de vida, pido que comprendan las circunstancias de lo que escribo, inicialmente la historia está inspirada en situaciones que ocurren en la vida real. No quiero llegar a algo "correcto" o "Incorrecto" ya que todos vemos la vida de diferente manera

Y por último, espero que si algo no es de su agrado suspendan la lectura. Yo no obligo a nadie para leerme como ustedes no me obligan para escribir. Gracias por las críticas constructivas y por sus buenos deseos de que esta historia sea mejor, tomaré en cuenta sus puntos de vista sin embargo no traicionaré lo que ya he planteado desde el principio

Espero puedan comprenderme y les siga gustando como hasta ahora

Un beso y un abrazo enorme

* * *

In english now

I want to clarify some points

First of all, I'm not a professional writer, I apologize if you have found flaws in the writing and plot.

Second, I am not trying to change the way you see the life, or trying to create "awareness" with this fanfic, I'm only try to entertain. My opinion about issues like feminism have nothing to do with this text

It's true that it included some of my thoughts but I'm not trying to generate a kind of ... sect or something similar.

I don't want that you think like me, everyone has their opinion and I respect it a lot

Third, for the same reason that I don't seek to be an example of life, I ask that you understand the circumstances of what I write, initially the story is inspired by situations that occur in real life. I don't want to come up with something "right" or "wrong" since we all see life differently

And finally, I hope that if something is not to your liking them suspend the reading. I don't force anyone to read me as you don't force me to write. Thank you for the constructive criticism and for your good wishes that this story will come better, I will take all your points of view, however I will not betray what I have already raised from the beginning I hope you can understand me and continue to like me as before

A kiss and a big hug

Sorry for my poor english, I used Google translator


End file.
